A Match To The Future They Gave Us
by StomachTiedInKnots
Summary: This is a FourTris meet in Abnegation story! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I kept my eyes to the floor as I was supposed to as we shuffled into the community funeral home. The walls were grey and the casket was nailed shut. A big many my father used to work with wife was in there. I bit my bottom lip and moved with the crowd of mindless people surrounding me. When I was sure no eyes could catch me I risked a look to my surroundings. The wooden floors were grey, the walls were grey. It was suffocating. Before I could look down a flash of movement caught my eye. Eager to breathe I departed as unnoticeably as possible.

The figure disappeared behind the corridor. I saw it was a boy only a few years older than me and a few inches taller.

"Hello?" I said aloud following the corner to see the figure motionless. It was dark here the grey of the walls melted into the blackness. He turns and in the dim light I see he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They were a deep navy blue, like the color underneath your eyelids when you press on them too hard. And he looked depressed.

Handsome, but as if he has never been looked at before. "What are you doing?" He asked I studied his face intently, he was handsome for Abnegation. His voice was hoarse as if he felt the need to swallow. "I saw you" I stated plainly leaning against the wall. "You shouldn't have to be alone" I did not feel any need to coddle him he didn't look like he wanted coddling. He looked into my eyes for a moment before swallowing.

"That's my mom down there" He clenched his jaw. "I will always be alone" His comment only makes my heart throb painfully for him. I do not pity him but I do feel the need to hug him. To make him my friend because I desperately needed a friend and he looked like he was pleading for me not to walk away.

"I can be your friend" I stuck out my arms and gave him an awkward embrace. I've never hugged a boy older than me beside Caleb. But he gripped my small frame tightly. "You'd be my friend?'' He asked in my ear I giggled.

"I won't let you be alone"

Tris is 13 Tobias is 15

"Tobias" I whispered in his ear, he jumped and pulled his arms over his face to cover the most vulnerable parts of him.

"Tris" He breathed a look of relief as I looked up at him from his bed It took me a moment to realize his move, how many times he must have done this before. He has told me about what… he did to my Tobias.

"Their downstairs" I said sitting on his bed, he sat up and winced as he leaned against the mantle of his small bed, it was almost identical to mine and smelt like him.

"Then no worries" He told me fiercely and I saw my best friend in his eye. He was not kind, but he had strengths and morals I couldn't comprehend just yet. I bite my lip and run my hand over his sheets. "Don't worry about me Tris" He said, once again, like he was when we went to see his supposedly deceased mother I was amazed by his strength.

"Eight Months Tobias" I told him He looked into my eyes intently for a moment before nodding.

"You know where you're going don't you?" His Choosing Ceremony was only months away, and as much as I wanted him by me forever I knew that if he had the courage to escape from this hell I would be happy for him, because of him I've been able to be myself without the morals I've had shoved down my throat.

"Anywhere" He said with darkness to it. "Anywhere but here" He said his voice was deep; he's had a growth spurt within the past few years.

I smiled at him, my teeth showing, I had no sympathy for him, he didn't want it so I felt proud. "Dauntless' I guessed, His bravery and Marcuse's hate for them made the transfer irresistible.

I've always admired Dauntless with a passion. Their freeness, I wanted to be Dauntless. "I don't want to drag you down with me" He told me lowly.

I looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "I'll go wherever you will go" I told him, my voice catching in the finality of our future. In the future we made ourselves.

"So do we… do we start training now?" He asked I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. Laughing in Abnegation was selfish; it was an unnecessary noise that caused an annoyance to people around you. But I laughed with Tobias all the time.

"How do you train?" I asked with a sly smile, his hand reached out to touch mine as he interlocked our fingers. The simple gesture meant more than anything I've ever experienced. It made my heart swell almost painfully. Because physical contact meant love for Abnegation, holding hands before marriage was unheard of here. And here we were, Tobias and I with our fingers interlocked. It reminded us that we- we were never going to be alone.

My smile was unwavering from this moment on I would never have to fall without any fear of Tobias not catching me. "Knives, guns, facing our fears. But then again being with you already makes me feel Dauntless Tris."

I looked up to him for a moment. "Then let's train." I said He squeezed my palm to his own and I shivered unconsciously.

We trained for hours each night, I wasn't necessarily good at guns, Tobias was. I felt like the cool metal gave me the power to kill, and I didn't particularly enjopy lethalness. Tobias was amazing at it though, his enthusiasm fed my fire to become better. I was almost as good as Tobias in throwing knives, if not as good. We could hit a bull's eye blind folded. And I would watch Tobias as we tried to overcome anything that might give us fear.

The eight months passed by in what felt like moments. His choosing ceremony was in an hour. I felt a deep sadness, a pitching grief but as soon as I woke up from my impromptu nap at the end of the day I could only feel relief. My Tobias Eaton was going somewhere to be himself. And I would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys so Im here with Chapter 2 Im open to any reviews If you guys read this :D Ive always liked these fics and have an entire notebook for this one filled but if you guys have any ideas Im open to them! Please read on, no romantic FourTris yet but I love FourTris so... there will be some.**_

"Good Luck Tobias"

I said as soon as I saw him in the hallways to the ceremony. Our grey looked out of place in the hallways of the Candor sector, where the ceremony was being held. Tobias's hand brushed mine and he smiled at me, it was a pained smile, a smile that held the future he was deciding. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed visibly.

"Im leaving you" He said as we walked up the stairs together. "And yet your still my best friend" His expression was pained and I kissed him on the cheek quickly

He blushed hotly and I looked around, we had wandered to the back of the group, no one saw us. "You'll pass Tobias" I said and hugged him tightly. "You'll pass and I follow you" I shoved him forward. "Now don't be late to you r own future"

I saw him shake his head at me once more, smile on his face before going to find his seat. I looked over the crowd as I sat behind everyone, there were no more seats left and I decided to stand, confusing names and normal names alike increased my nervousness for Tobias.

The names came to the E's and no one from Abnegation has transferred, they wouldn't. This was Abnegation, the most loyal faction out of all five.

"Tobias Eaton" Jack Kang bellowed, I looked at Tobias; He took in a deep breath and looked at me once, one last long look. I smiled at him. "Be Brave" I mouthed to him he smiled at me and nodded before stumbling onto stage and taking the knife from the leader of the honest.

He took in a breath and I heard the sizzle of the coals. Many breaths were taken in and I started grinning.

This was the faction that turned a blind eye to his travail because the person causing his anguish was their leader, they couldn't see him as a human being because he thought of himself and others instead of just others.

They saw him now, the shocked stares only proved my point as mouths began to hang open, and Abnegation did not transfer especially not to Dauntless. And it took a betrayal to get them to see him, to see my Tobias.

He winked at me one last time before joining the group of people screaming for him. Marcus turns in his chair, it's a custom for the Abnegation leaders to sit nearest to the door, they are the leaders after all.

"My son" He whimpered I couldn't help but smile wider. "He's a traitor" I let out a laugh, the look on the monsters face was priceless,

I started laughing, Marcus looked at me sharply. "Why are you laughing Beatrice?" He snapped. I felt Dauntless. "Because he got away from you." I saw his black eveys widen in confused shock, he almost seemed pitiful. "You selfish monster" I added for the look in his eyes to flare. It did and my mother and father looked at me sharply. "Beatrice Grace Prior" My father scowled, but I didn't feel reprimanded, I looked up to see Tobias who looked at me one last time, his gaze held our entire lives. Two more years I reminded myself.

"Do not talk to Marcus like that" My father told me in a shrill tone. My brother scowled at me, I smiled halfheartedly. "Its selfish to hide the truth Marcus" I said giving a bow to my head.

"Too bad it's not my secret to tell. Otherwise…" I let the threat hang in the air as I turned my attention to the stage. They had to forgive me, because although I was being mean selflessness meant not thinking about yourself.

And I could finally suffocate them the way they have been suffocating me since I was born. I saw my way out. It was a match to the future they stuffed my mouth with.

Burn it down I thought grimly, mostly to myself Burn it all my own beliefs.

I gave him a look as people in black started introducing them to him, I bit my lip in defiance to the gin splitting my jaw painfully. I got several glares by Abnegation who stared at me as if I was insane.

I felt good, although I would be scolded to no end about this as soon as I got home. After I got out of the safety of public. "Beatrice" My mom looked me carefully as we escorted ourselves out of the room after cleaning up after everyone "Time to go" My father snapped, we walked home, as a family.

Iant believe he would do that" My father seethed as we walked, I knew this was inevitable he was an opinionated man and he would talk about his opinions, he would project them. Everyone had a right to an opinion, I knew that. I just- sometimes I didn't want to hear it.

So I blocked his voice out as it attempted to deprecate everything about the Tobias I loved. I felt the need to scream. Finally I got to the house and he still wasn't done.

I hated it, not my father, not my mother, not Caleb but all f it.

The need to breath made me hurt as I opened my window to the night like I've done for the past eight months. And I went to Train like Ive always done. But tonight there was no laughing, no smiles as his absence weighed down on me.

He was something I needed, a lung, he was way to breathe out, and to breathe in to close my eyes and smile it always reminded me that he was there. But even though he wasn't with me I could feel him through me, could see his eyes underneath my eyelids as I began propelling knives at the wooden board Tobias and I carved out.

On the back of it was to T's carved by the knife he had in his jacket when he left to his choosing ceremony. It hit with a satisfying thunk against the wood. I sunk to my knees and took my breath to calm my nervous breathing for a moment.

I looked at the moon one last time and got to my feet. Those two years went by painfully fast, not that I paid attention to the days. Not that I paid attention to anything at all. I didn't. The only thing that hurtled me through the days, months and years was the promise to see Tobias and become the person I sought to be.


	3. Chapter 3

It was choosing day.

I woke up with a smile on my face despite the strange test results yesterday. I didnve belonged for years. And tonight, tonight would bring so many differentve been deprived of Tobias. And It was horrid. My body was still sore from last night, I trained hard last night and taken the last knife Tobias and I acquired in our years of training and I pinned our targets for anyone to see now.

I had gotten good, especially with nothing else to do with myself here I could get several bulls eyes blindfolded- easily. And Ive become stronger.

Being proud is selfish, I know this well, but I felt proud of myself and Tobias. And it did not give me shame to admit it. I liked how I looked. Even if I was short and fragile in the bags of clothing I was forced to wear, underneath it all My stomach was flat with abs and my legs had bulges of muscle, I was not soft. I refused to have softness in my body. Not with people like Marcus around to remind me why I couldns where I was supposed to look like an Abnegation, I looked dauntless when I was in my wrap around appendage bra and underwear. My mothers voice reminded me that I want Dauntless.

Not yet anyways.

She prodded with a soft knock on my door. I pulled my hair tightly and pulled on the clothes I had to wear for special occasions. I

I said back, in a low tone as to not attract attention to myself. I slid on my tank top under my clothing, it was dark and tight. Something I found in the Factionless sector a month ago. It fit well under my jacket.. It was booth layers of me. I blame selfishness for evil. But I couldnt see the way I was forced to see. I was brave

I took in a sigh and opened my door, collecting myself.

I walked next to Caleb and study him, knowing this may be the last time I see him in a long time.

I asked sliding my palms across my pants. He shrugged painfully- of course he wasnt have to be nervous. He had no one to disappoint? His eyes flicked around the room**. **

He asked I flashbacked to my hours of training, to knuckles on the handle of a blade. And Of Tobias smiling down at me.

I said through my clenched teeth, we sat near each other, and the other Abnegation children. Marcus takes the stage, He wouldn't be here I scolded myself. This place holds his nightmare, things in his past It have to be here. Marcus fakes a smile and I fought the urge to scream at him for everything hes done**.**

I took calming breaths while Marcus handed the knife to Caleb, who looked at his feet for a moment. I didn't want my family near that thing. That sick excuse for a human being. Because in my eyes Tobias is my family, and he was near that thing for far to long. Caleb hesitated for a moment. Then cut his sweaty callous ed from community service hands over the only bowl I've never saw him as. The only bowl containing water.

My throat stifles- my brother? Erudite? Angry mutters rifle throughout the crowd in the room. I should have known. I shook my head inwardly. He stumbled toward his faction. I went up to the stage as Marcus shouted my name over the gasps. I took the knife from him and took a breath.

My hands shook as I clenched the knife in my hands, ripping the skin in my Palm. I held the wound over the coals of Dauntless. My new faction screamed. I was the second transfer in the city's history from Abnegation to Dauntless, I didn't mind being second- as long as I was second to Tobias only, and Tobias alone.

I give my parents one last looks even though it may make me selfish. My motherts eyes shone with tears, her smile was catchy but I had turned away from them both because my faction already started running.

All of my training caught up with me as I sprinted along with them, my throat was burning, my chest was heaving and I had the afterglow of a fierce Sprint. Black clothed Dauntless led the front with me.

I knew he wasn't going to be here. I knew even though I meant the world to him- Marcus as there and Toby knew the line between vagueness and recklessness.

"Your doing good" A dark haired boy complimented. He looked about Tobias's age with dark hair and eyes. "For a Stiff" He added I rolled my eyes and pressed harder.

"I should thank you shouldn't I" I asked flatly.

"Your different" The girl next to him said. A train rumbled in the distance.

"Difference doesn't mean Dauntless" The boy scooped. I focused on the train and leapt onto the first cart the Dauntless members got on with me.

"Don't scare her Zeke" The girl scolded I laughed at his whipped face. They were probably dating. He threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Why not?" He teased she rolled her eyes I felt awkward as she leaned in and he did as well.

"That's Fours job" She pulled away before their lips met and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Hi I'm Shauna" She extended her hand and I shook it nervously.

"I'm-" I got cut off by them both standing suddenly.

"We gotta jump" Shauna called for my benefit. I swallowed thickly and nodded standing for a moment.

I leapt off the train, not beacuse I had anything to prove not because I knew the cause consequences... although I did. I jumped because that was my first step to see Tobias.

**So sorry about the bold in the middle of the chapter New update! Love it hate it? I wAnted to make Tris more brave and more attached to Tobias Beacuse of how close they were. Love it? Hate it? Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

I took the half hour train ride in a ball against the pale metal of the cart my head resting on my forearms, the silence relaxed me while Zeke and Shauna flirted with each other. We got on the first cart and I had the time to think to look around- catch my breath, it's been years since I was able to just catch my breath.

Two years to be exact.

I was so close to being the person I always aspired to be. And... I was so close to having Tobias's eyes, blue as the color under my eyes before I slip into unconsciousness.

I smiled widely thinking about those eyes. They held secrets, and morals. Silent pleads and screams that made my heart ache for him. I suddenly wished that I would have been able to visit him on his as Visitors day to- not just talk to him. But see the eyes of the only family I have left now.

I looked around as I hit the ground. I overestimated the fall and ended up somersaulting. Down the cement to "cushion" my fall. Shauna wiped her pants off dismissively

. "Were gonna have to tell Four to keep this one near she's spooky good" Zeke muttered I smiled from the compliment and blushed hotly.

"Pretty too" Shauna added helping me up.

"Thank you" I murmured, I shouldn't need help. Not this early in the game. And if I did need help it would be from Tobias. Still I let her help me to my feet to be polite. A flutter of annoyance went threw me as she wiped her hands on her pants. Then I looked down to notice my wound.

" Come on Stiff" Zeke joked. I rolled my eyes as Sh as Shauna smacked him playfully. A girl in Candor black and white tumbled out of the last cart. I helped her to her feet while on my way to the small crowd at the edge of the rooftop.

"Christina" She said using my hand to help her. I smiled politely.

"B-" I paused for a moment Beatrice doesn't sound right here. And I wasn't willing to let anyone aside from Tobias to call me Be a.

"Tris" I decided we stood in the crowd as a man stood in front of us all.

"My name is Max, I'm a leader here in Dauntless" He looked us over and smiled. "Twenty feet below us is the entrance to our compound those of you brave"

He pronounced the word like a lifeline- it probably was.

"Enough to enter deserve to be here those who don't..." He shrugged leaving our imaginations to his threat.

"So who goes first?" I took in my breath.

They wouldn't kill us, not this early in the game. And I- by the looks of it is the smallest initiate. Which would have been fine in any other initiation. But I have something to prove here in Dauntless.

"Me" My voice rang out from the nervous silence of the rooftop no one wanted to go. But today the pride I held dear to me made me brave.

"The Stiff?" A candor boy snapped. I remember him from school, he would take Calebs lunch knowing perfectly well Caleb couldn't argue with him. I rolled my eyes and people made a path for me to pass.

I gulped nervously and stood by the Dauntless leader. The wind caught in my baggy shirt throwing me off balance.

I will not fall. I told myself, I unzipped the jacket with shaky hands.

My breath caught in my throat. I threw it at the Candor boy as hard as I could he stumbled back, not just from surprise. I've gotten muscle in the last few years. I turn to the edge of the sidewalk and gulped closing my eyes.

1... 2... 3 I bent my knees and jumped, gravity took over and yanked me down, pumping adrenaline through my veins a curling my stomach. I kept my eyes open.

My flight couldn't have taken over thirty seconds before I hit the net that cradled me effortlessly. I looked up at the circle of light I just fell from.

A bubble of hysteria bombarded throughout as I realized I just jumped- I just leapt off of a building. I began laughing. I couldn't help it. A pair of arms stuck out at me and I grabbed the person's hands. It was a boy I realized with a blush. The forearms were long and muscular.

I didn't even have muscular forearms I thought, noticing the little things that meant next to nothing like I usually did.

"A Stiff?" A girl asked incredulously I looked over at a girl with three piercings in her eyebrow. She looked down at me as the man who helped me off cleared his throat.

"There's a reason why she left them" He defends me immediately, he seems surprised at his approach.

"What's your name?" His voice is deep. I look up at him and my heart doubles in speed.

"Tris" I say confidently. He shouts out my status and I tip my chin up proudly, Somthing about the man in front of me is dead familiar.

"Call it Four" The girl says. Four, a peculiar name.

"FIRST JUMPER- Tris!" I hear the roar of the Dauntless as I turn to face them. I want to stare at this man, his eyes are alluring a deep dark blue, a dreaming color. A sleeping color. I found myself drowning in them.

I brush my thumb over the jewelry Evelyn gave me all those years ago. My stomach lurches I give a bright smile to everyone surrounding me.

"Told you I was no Stiff" I told Zeke and Shauna as they find me. Zeke roars with laughter.

"I'll never doubt you again" He promises. Four looks behind him and our eyes lock for a moment, Somthing about him is familiar.

"Good" I said with a forced laugh. Four walks over to us.

"Welcome to Dauntless" He says with a slight smile. I blushed fiercely and looked at the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you met Four" Zeke saw as I glanced at Four, I raised an eyebrow. "That's Four" He nodded over to where Four stood beside him. He was perfect to look at, his hair was close cut, his arms and torso are evenly muscled without being disgustingly huge or to slim, they were infused with lethal power.

"Seems nice" I muttered turning to see Zeke laughing.

"He's not at all, he's scary as fuck actually. You'll see. Given you survive the training." I smiled wickedly daring a glance to Four who rolled his familiar blue eyes. So much for not underestimating me.

That was my best bet, people underestimate me easily, I could kick half the compounds ass from the training Tobias and I worked so reverently on. But they diddnt know that. And my acting was what was going to make me top of the class. I didn't care that my aptitude results said I was Abnegation and ERudite, I could be selflessly brave and smart enough not to get caught. I could be Divergent and Dauntless.

"Oh I'll make it" I told him firmly chuckling softly. He laughed and turned to Four who watched a black clad person scream as they fell down.

No one dared to talk to him, most didn't even look at him.

Not me.

I watched Four very carefully as everyone fell. I saw many girls stare longingly to him. Their eyes were full of desire.

He never even looked at them. He just crossed his arms and looked at the floor intimidatingly not even offering to help anyone else.

Why me? Was it Beacuse I was small? Or a Stiff? Or did he feel the same shock I felt when our hands brushed together.

After the last bundle dropped and the Dauntless filtered out He walked over to Lauren who lead us through spiraling halls.

The halls were pitch black, but from my nocturnal adventures I was good at seeing in the dark. I saw Lauren turn toward us.

"Dauntless born with me" She told them a group of people peeled off and I looked at Four, who crossed his thick arms, the muscles bulging.

"My name is Four, and if any of you Damn Candor comment I'll rip your throat out."the girl next to me' s jaw clamped shut and he paced in front of us. He was down to the point. I can admire that.

Everyone seemed scared enough to piss their pants. I wasn't. Not of him. He wouldn't hurt me. At least I don't think he would.

"I'll be your instructor This is the pit, you will learn to love it. Do not comment until I ask for comments." Again the Candor girl clamped her mouth shut.

We walked to a...pit with a glass roof. The place was huge, at least a mile wide and sixty or more stories high.

"Wow" An Candor boy I recognized as Peter whistles lowly. Four glared at him and he looked down quickly.

"Now" he lead us to a place where the sound of water was deafening.

"This is the Chasm" He motions to an underground water pit, one side is peaceful, the other is full of jagged edges and spraying water. I lean over the railing, looking in horrified amazement at the water below. It was violent. I loved it.

"Watch out Stiff" Peter snapped, pushing me forward I don't know of he meant to scare me or kill me but his shove was hard enough to push me over the railing.

I would have met the violent water in a tragic ending if two arms hadn't caught me and pulled me up. I sagged against the chest that held me close to his body.

"You haven't even started and your already scared of a Stiff?" Four snaps coldly to Peter who swallows dryly.

"I meant to just scare her" He chokes out Four holds me tight and for a moment it feels like Tobias's embrace. Then he lets go.

"How about I shove you to your death and see if it scares you" He hisses Peter looks down and Four glares at him for just a moment before turning around. He leaned over to look me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked I wet my lips.

"I'm fine" I say dismissively, he sighs and turns around to the front of the group. My heart is punching against my chest.

"Follow me" He says stiffly. I straighten up and tip my chin defiantly. That's the last time I want to be saved. I'm Dauntless now.

He shows us a tattoo parlor, a few shopping boutiques where Christina drags me into to get 'totally Dauntless clothes' as she dubbed my grey ones weren't.

I've never owned anything so tight in my life. I yank at the edge of the black low cut Danielle she shoved me into. The ebony material clung to me like a second skin, showing off my evenly muscled shoulders which were no longer slumped, my small waist and the curves of my waist.

I had on tight leather leggings and combat boots that showed the bulge of muscle in my calves. As hard as I tried I couldn't find anything in me that made me feel like I should be more covered up, I looked nice.

"Tris?" Four asks knocking on the door. Christina squeals and I roll my eyes turning around to walk out of the dressing room.

"Sorry" I muttered to Four, He looked down at me and his eyes widened.

"C-C'mon candor we need to go to lunch" He says firmly, never tearing his eyes from me. I want Somthing I haven't wanted since Tobias left Abnegation. I wanted to press the space between Four and I until it disappeared.

"She looks hot doesn't she?" Christina asks to no one in particular as she rags me away from Four He shakes his head as if clearing it as he takes the lead once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I looked around the cafeteria hesitantly before finding a relatively empty table Four Sat at, most of the transfers Sat a few seats away from him.

"How about here?" I asked Christina who was engaging in a feverish conversation with a blonde Erudite transfer named Will. She looked over to me and smiled, I had the creeping feeling that it wasn't just because of my statement.

"Do you know who that is?" Al hissed quietly as we sat down. I took a inconspicuous spot next to Four, not close enough raise eyebrows but close enough to feel a fire in the depths of my stomach. If he noticed he didn't say anything. I saw his lip twitch.

"Our instructor?" Christina asked with a light laugh. I rolled my eyes and picked at the slice of meat in the middle of the table wholeheartedly.

"No" Will glanced at Four and leaned in. His eyes were wide and reminded me of plain celery. "Rumor has it that he's the biggest baddest Dauntless in the faction. He ranked first in his initiation and then turned leader down more than once" My lips twitched, if he was in initiation two years ago then he was with Tobias I would have to ask him about it.

"Ohmigod!" Christina screamed after studying me for a moment. I flinched back irritated by the noise.

"What?" I asked she looked me over. Her dark eyes wide.

"Your the Abnegation girl" she squealed I looked down at my black clothing that was grey only a few moments ago. And then back at her.

"Really?" I retorted sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked me over again.

"No- the girl that always hung out with the one older Abnegation guy. Both of you were in my art class and always sat next to each other!" I blushed and looked down. If Tobias was here He would smile at my bashfulness.

"Yes that was me" I murmured she stared back unfazed.

"Honestly-" she laughed at the irony. "I was sure that by the looks between you both my art would turn into a Stiff make out zone" I stared at her with my cheeks sucked in.

"No no no- it was never like that." I said hurriedly. She raised her eyebrow at me and I looked back at her. My cheeks bright red.

"That's odd, in Candor we are brought me up to read emotions. The sexual tension between you two was...unbearable." I choked on my hamburger and slid out of my seat from shock. She doubled over in laughter and Will and Al followed her.

"Your-your face" She choked on her own oxygen before throwing herself into another round of laughter again.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Four snapped, I could see he was Four, the one that scared everyone but me right now. My instructor, someone I should be wary of. Maybe someone I should even fear. But I still didn't. Somthing in my heart wrenched as I looked at him very carefully.

He looked Tobias! I clamped my mouth shut and sat back to my seat. Four was Tobias- FOUR WAS TOBIAS.

Even under his glare he demanded fear, I couldn't fear him though it would be easy to. I saw the boy I would take a nap with when Naps were acceptable in Abnegation.

"Tris's sexual tension with her best friend." Christina blurted out I looked at her for a moment as she covered a hand over her mouth.

"Oh really?" Tobias looked at me with a raised eyebrow, humor playing in his blue eyes.

"N-no" I splattered my face was beet red and I shook my head.

"Their crazy all of them are insane" I murmured. Will coughed which sounded like a laugh.

"Well then" Tobias glared at Christina, Al and Will who looked at their food.

Just the cafeteria went quiet. I got back on my seat and looked up at the Dauntless leader who walked in.

He had greasy black hair and so many piercings it looked like a pincushion rather than a fleshy face.

"Hey Four" he said clapping Tobias on the back harshly Tobias glared up at him and Eric leaned on his heels.

"Care to introduce me ?" He asked. Tobias looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Christina, Will Al..." He waved at them as if they were unnecessary. He took a moment to introduce me. Like he did when I had to meet Marcus the first time. It let me know that this was someone not to trust.

"The Stiff?" Eric looked me over.

"Tris" Tobias said firmly. Eric glanced at my face. I wasn't ugly I knew that. But I was noticeable, Tobias would describe me as beautiful when we would lay out under the stars.

"Your all muscle" he looked at me with a disgusting perverted grin. "How flexible are you initiate."

Tobias caught his eye as I glared up at him.

"What do you want Eric- that doesn't involve molesting my initiate" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Max wants to talk you after introductions" Eric said Tobias rolled his eyes.

"I'll go after I take the initiates to the dorm rooms." He offered. Eric nodded and glared him down.

"Are you two..." I paused for.a moment. "Freinds?" He looked at me for a second too long, figuring out our masks before we could actually reunite

"What makes you think you can question. Me initiate?" He growled I looked him straight in the eye.

"It must be because your so approachable." I cracked flatly. "You know- like a bed of nails."

He looked me in the eye and leaned in.

"Careful Bea." He murmured. That meant he recognized me as well, I wanted to scream for joy instead I turned to my food and he to his.

"I have a theory" Christina announced. "That you Tris Prior have a death wish." I looked at her for a moment before realizing that she was dead serious. As if Tobias would hurt me unnecessarily?

"Maybe" I faked a smile.

Tobias and Eric stood at the initiate table.

"Initiates!" Eric screamed. We all looked at him. He nodded behind him.

"Follow us!" Tobias said, in a normal tone that seemed like screaming for him.

We stood up and they took us down a row of twisted hallways that I attempted to memorize.

"This is your Dorm room" Eric said as we opened the door to rows of bunks and single beds.

"Boys or girls?" A small mousy ERudite transfer asked. Her boyfriend- Edward? Held her to his side tightly as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Both" Tobias clarified. I sucked air, I would have to sleep with other people? Change in front of someone?

"If you like these" he said with a laugh. " Wait until you see the showers" I felt my stomach flip as we walked into a room with shower faucets and tiled floors. No walls no curtains. No privacy.

"I call first with the stiff!" Peter shouted. "Lets see how Stiff you really are" he added touching my waist flirtatiously. I brushed him off annoyed.

"Sleep! Training starts tomorrow." Eric advised I wet my lips and put my bag on my bed gulping the saliva in my throat.

I watched Tobias turn out the light and I laid face up on my bed and listened to heavy breathing.

Hours into the night Als sobs haunted me. I could hear him, above my bunk, his large body rolled over. I sighed. I did not want to cry, I did not want to show weakness. And I the smallest initiate. He was the biggest and his sobs were like screams.

I took the moment and tiptoed out of the room. I closed the door behind me and followed the steps to the Chasm. The halls were relaxed and silent, making the water of the Chasm loud. I sunk down the railing and looked down at the gallons of water streaming violently.

It was strange to see something as innocent as water to be turned so deadly. I felt a longing for a moment. Just a moment, of every time my family sat together at dinner, when our quiet evenings held meaning. There wasn't many, I was always with Tobias. But the days that there were. I let stray tear run down my cheek. Just one.

One to remind me of the life I left behind. I allowed the moisture to stain my cheek and drip to my hands before brushing it away.

"Bea?"


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! shout outs to everyone who reviewed thank you so much and- Hannah Snow, I love your username and am obsessed with Night Worl. If you havent read the Night World Series you should!  
**Tobias's POV

"Four" Max addressed as I shut the door behind me into his office. It was small but not small enough for my claustrophobia to kick in.

"Max" I sat at his desk and folded my hands, looking up at him he sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"You know what I want" my thoughts went to Marcus, and everything he's ever beaten into me, my self doubt, how I came here out of cowardice. How I left the only person I've ever and will ever care for. I sighed and got up to leave.

"But I'm taking a different tactic" I sat back down and raised my eyebrow at him.

"You love Somone don't you?" He asked I clenched my teeth a glared him down.

"Somone here" he clarified. I inhaled deeply.

"Yes" He nodded and licked his lips looking around his office before his dark eyes landed on a portrait in front of him. A little girl was wrapped into a man's arms and they slept soundly on a bed.

It took me a moment to realize the man was Max. He looked different sleeping.

"A Stiff girl came about two years ago, on your visiting day" He announced. I froze in my seat and leaned forward to look at him.

"What?" I snapped, my voice a deadly low. He held up a hand to silence me. He took a deep breath.

"Eric asked her if she was family. Which- biologically she is not." I nodded and looked at him carefully.

"He told her to leave" he looked at his hands. " told her that the Stiff was doing just fine without her'"

Translation: Me seeing her would just make me better and Eric didn't want that.

"My wife saw how she argues with him- I was right there. It was quite a sight to see, her being so small and cloaked in grey and Eric being so big." He nodded long to his story I felt my eyes widen.

"Eventually he showed her the door-"

"Did he lay a finger on her?" I snapped. He shook his head and looked at the picture in his hands.

"My wife saw them and calmed her down and showed her the door." I've never met Maxs's wife, but I knew she was an Amity transfer.

"And then we decided to have a baby" he showed me the picture of him and the girl and I nodded collecting myself.

"Her names Serenity" he brushed his thumb over the little girls face. She had tanned cheeks and green eyes.

"And she made me a better person, my wife told me she wanted our daughter to be like the Stiff girl." I blinked and nodded again.

"And I noticed a certain Stiff initiate who jumped first." He leaned forward on his forearms to look me in the eyes.

"As of right now she doesn't remember Eric but Eric remembers her. He doesn't like her and wants her gone." I gripped the wood of the desk so hard my knuckles turned white as I leaned in to see Max looking me in the eye.

"He cant do that" I seethed evenly, Max smiled half heatedly.

"But hes a leader and if- _when _she gets into Dauntless he can do whatever he wants to her." Max chewed on his cheek.

" I'll ask you once more." I swallowed nervously and pressed my lips into a straight line.

"I'll start after initiation" I said he nodded a grateful smirk played on his lips. My mind leeched onto the thought of Eric touching My Bea.  
I paused halfway to the door and held the handle.

"And when B-Tris makes it into Dauntless, when she ranks first." Because she will. "Its because she's the bravest person in this faction- not because I'm in love-" I caught myself realizing what I was about to say.

"I mean- because I favor her." I shook my head. Max's laugh followed me into the hallway.

I was just about to say that I fell in love with Bea.

I followed my feet without thinking to the railing of the Chasm, its loud water echoed in my ears as I leaned my forearms on the metal railing, bowing my head into my chest. My chin dug into my chest.

I let my senses turn out as I rubbed my temple with my hand and dragged it down my face, leaving my muscles slack for the first time today.

A noise caught my attention, it was close and distant at the same time, a scuffle of a boot. I turned around to see a familiar figure curled into a ball, making her small figure even smaller, She was a mass of limb and long straight blonde hair.

"Tris?"

TRIS POV

"Tris?'' I turned at the sound of my name, Tobias stood at the other side of the Chasm, I smiled at him brightly and looked around, standing tall and running up to him. He caught me mid air and swung me around, his body smelt like something heavy, sweet and distinctly male. He carried me to the wall and slid down, holding me to his side tightly.

"God Bea- I missed you" He was the first to talk, pulling me into his lap. I held my self to his chest and wrapped my arms around hi, heasitantly at first. But tightly after a breath or two. He felt like home, he felt like the net that caught me. He reminded me of safety.

"You have no idea Toby" I felt tears slip out of my eyes and felt them wipe onto his shirt. They weren't sad tears though, they were happy. I was happy.

My stomach was tied in knots as I looked up to see his eyes already looking down at me, I saw a man, not a boy, not a instructor. But a man. I dont know what I would be without him. I diddnt want anyone else.

I had the urge to see him, the real him. The man what he's become, I wanted to ask him to introduce himself.

"How have you been?" I asked he laughed and hugged me tightly, holding us both together in the embrace.

"I thank god everyday that I diddnt push you away" He murmured into my ear. I shivered his breath was warm against my neck as he buried his face in my hair.

"I do the same" I admitted, he looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't kind, I know that. But he was so much more than any word can describe. Amazing came to mind.

"I heard that you tried to break into the compound two years ago" He accused, I blushed and ducked my face.

"Tried" I sighed."It diddnt work though" He ran his hand up my back and I felt myself shiver, I shouldn't feel like this, not about Toby- he was my best friend. He probably saw me as a little sister.

Damn it all- I diddnt want him to see me like a little sister. Not even close.

"I heard from a bird" I retorted. "That you finished first in your initiation." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Your birdie was right but Bea- its not good to talk to animals" He joked lightly. I pulled him closer to me and smiled.

"Your..." I struggled for the right word. "_prodigious"_ He rolled his eyes and leaned back Guilt on his face.

"But I'm not" He argued. "I came here out of Cowardice and I- I left you with Marcus" I put my hand on his lips and he shut up.

"Don't you dare talk about my Tobias Eaton like that" I commanded, his lips turned up in a smile.

"I love you Tris" He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead, he's done it before, but I never felt like this before, it was affectionate, but this felt- this felt intimate. and I cant say I minded it. My body felt like it was on fire.

I felt like I was on fire

**two chapters in one day! hope you liked it! If you like Sleeping With Sirens you'll notice that I listened to Stomach Tied in Knots and Fire into this- I love them. So Yeah... haha Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! So I dound a song for this chapter, for the most of it- so if you like listening to music while reading here goes...**

**Sleeping With Sirens - With Ears to See, And Eyes to Hear, You Kill Me In A Good Way**

TRIS POV

I crept into my room that night and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Tobias like he was Tobias today, but last nigh was worth it.

FOUR POV

I woke up the initiates and contained myself from waking up Tris in a better way She was the first one up and stretched out her small body getting up.

"Nice legs stiff" Peter teased as Tris stepped out of the bed. I tried not to gape but it was hard- she only had on short shorts and a tank top, leaving the toned curves she had open to the world. I had the urge to cover her. She rolled her eyes as the Will boy whistled at her. I kept my eyes on the ground as she undressed. It diddnt feel right to think about her this way- it made me feel sick.

I had the urge to press her into the darkest corners of the compound and kiss her until her breath went choppy. I tried desperately to ignore it, it made me feel sick with myself it made me feel like nothing more than a dauntless boy- ruled by nothing but hormones. It made me feel like Zeke when he dragged me o those rare group dates when I asked him what the girl he was going with was like.

He knew nothing about her- even simple things- even her middle name. He just knew she looked good. and he always got what he wanted from them, all of them. I did my best to sit there in an uncomfortable silence with whatever girl I somehow offended early on.

I led the transfers to the Cafeteria and saw that Tris already found her group. Two Candor and one Erudite- a ballsy group for a Abnegation Transfer but then again, this was Tris. She was good with Ballsy.

"Hey Four!" Zeke shouted, I slid into the seat next to Uriah and rubbed a hand down my face.

"So the Transfers" Lauren said I shrugged and bit my bottom lip.

"That Stiff is fucking crazy!" Uriah said shaking his head in disbelief. "In a good way" Shauna interjected as I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"She was in the first cart, first to jump- whats next?" Uriah asked I rolled my eyes, a smile on my lips. Tris was amazing- I wonder how much she has improved in training.

"I think she's gonna hook up with the Al kid" Lauren joked. I whipped my head around to her.

"What?" I hissed, she looked sideways at me.

"Ohmigod" Zeke said looking at me with wide eyes. I unclenched my jaw and looked at him curiously.

"what?" I asked- trying not to think of Tris and Al together- the ay he looks at her makes me sick. Its as if he see's her as something to pleasure himself with. He couldn't actually see her. He thought of her as something to compare himself to, Eric used to do it to Shauna until Zeke beat the shit out of him and I taught Shauna how to fight.

"You like her!" Zeke accused loudly I leaned in to look him in the eye he had a smile on his lips.

"You do!" Shauna echoed and looked at me.

"I knew she'd catch someones eye" Uriah said yawning I looked over at him.

"You don't understand" Lauren said firmly to him then looked at me. "Four hasn't talked to any other girl since he came here- he always said He was waiting for some girl he met in Abnegation- but- does that mean thats the girl?" Lauren stumbled over I nodded and looked at my food.

"I'm getting you two together" Uriah exclaimed lowly, as to not be heard by any of the initiates- or Bea.

I rolled my eyes and picked t my food before throwing it all away.

"I don't want us to get together" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I want to have a relationship were both sides mean the same. I respect her..." I watched as Shauna cooed and Lauren smiled, punching her boyfriend, Daniel in the shoulder.

"Why don't you ever stay stuff like that?" She accused in a shrill voice, _Probably because you don't act like Bea._ I thought to myself. But I diddnt stay to find an answer as I rose and walked to the initiate table.

"Transfers" I said lowly looking at all of them equally before motioning for them to stand.

"Follow Me" I instructed. We diddnt walk in Dauntless, we run . That was the first thing I needed them to know, so I set the example by starting off at a jog. Bea was the first to catch on- like she always is. And caught up to me. I glanced behind me to see Peter was running to catch up. I could see Tris's itch to go faster. It always fascinated me how she felt that she had something to prove.

I picked up the pace and she followed my lead. Everyone was huffing around us, but Tris's breathing was steady. I decided to give some inspiration.

"One lap around the Pit and Chasm" I shouted to them.

"Just one?" The girl Myra said breathless. Her boyfriend, Edward put a hand on her back to help her forward. I made a circle motion with my hand. She nodded and Tris looked forward. A smile on Tris's lips made me want to smile as well.

It was fascinating to see her brain work as she mapped the route out.

"Winner gets to start early" I said at Peters unvoiced question.

"Go" Tris wasted no time and started out in a even pace while Peter sprinted away. Stupid boy I thought rolling my eyes.

**Tris POV**

I passed Peter halfway into the Pit, he was bent over, catching his breath. I rolled my eyes and pushed a bit farther. I knew I had stair up, the chasm, looping around and stairs down. I pushed faster, the stairs were something I have become accustomed to. It was obvious that no one else has ran before, they were all breathless and minutes behind me- some even might have gotten lost. It was easy too, in these conditions.

I sprinted across the Chasm, knowing I only had stairs to go down and flat ground to loop around was excellent motivation. I grunted as I pushed forward, running down the stairs three at a time. I only had meters to go.

I stretched my legs as far as they could stretch and slid to a spot next to Four. My breathing was heavy as I pushed my arms over my head and walked in a circle.

"That was half a mile in two minutes" He told me eying me speculatively. I nodded and controlled my breathing until shook out my hands and feet. "You've practiced'' He said as he fished in the cabinet to fetch a gun.

"Everyday" I retorted with enough of a smirk to accentuate my dimple. He rolled his eyes and handed me the gun. I weighed it in my hands before turning to the human targets. I sucked on my teeth and pressed the gun to my shoulder and aiming the sights.

Headshot.

Tobias looked at me as I went under the wooden barrier and shot yet again. A black hole was obvious in the orange targets chest. Left side. I nodded and turned back at him.

"have you ever practiced with your right?" He asked I shrugged.

"A little" I said he nodded and pressed his chest to my back and situated the gun for me. It felt awkward in my hands but after a moment I got used to it and shot again.

In the guys eye.

I sighed and went for the place between his eyebrows that I left untouched.

"Hey Guys" Tobias shouted to Zeke and a Dauntless Born boy- Uriah.

"Come here" He motioned over to them, they shared a smile and looked at me, I blushed and shot again.

"Isn't she left hand dominant?" Zeke asked, I changed shoulders and shot next to my first hole, creating a gap in the Targets chest and forehead. I felt bad, like I had done something wrong as I looked at the group that joined us.

"Definitely not a Stiff" The boy that stood nest to Lauren piped up. Lauren smiled at Four who looked at me, obviously impressed.

"Whats going on here?" Christina panted, her and Peter finished at the same time.

"Look at your friends target" Eric snapped annoyed.

"How- the hell did the- the Stiff do that?" Peter growled. I rolled my grey-blue eyes and shot again for good measure, Between the Mannequins legs on the crotch, just to prove my point.

"I'm not a Stiff Peter" I said standing, the rest of the initiates joined in.

"That wasn't a kill shot" Peter snapped I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Its safe to say you wouldn't be getting up for awhile after that now would you?" A bald girl named - Lynn? Said with a laugh I rolled my eyes and Peter scowled at the ground.

"Get to work Transfers" Tobias said. I played with my hair for a moment before loading my gun again.

"I need to talk to you Trish" Eric snapped I looked over at Tobias who got up to leave with us, it was a double cross, Eric couldn't tell him to stay because I was his initiate and I felt safer with Tobias there.

He shut the door to the pit and turned to face us, Tobias leaned against the wall and Eric looked at me carefully, his gaze dropped to my chest, my thighs my legs.

"Hey" I cleared my throat, his gaze stayed stubbornly.

"My face is up here" I snapped his looked up to me and smirked.

"I know" He responded coyly I shuddered and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Tobias snapped Eric looked at me intensely.

"How'd you get so good?" He asked simply I wet my lips a lie formed in my head- I knew someone was going to ask this. I had years to perfect it. I stood straighter and tipped my chin up slightly.

"Ive known I wanted to be Dauntless for a long time" I said simply. "Shouldn't you be proud?" I fought my voice to not fall into a condescending tone and was pleased when it stayed stubborn. "I'm Dauntless" I said plainly

_Thats not what your results said _a part of me whispered. I shook the thought away. Eric glared me down before shrugging. I felt like Divergent was stained into the side of my face and if he looked hard enough he could find it.

"Your right" He surrendered nodding to ensure he was still in charge.

"I wonder what else the Stiffs good at" He said looking at Tobias who glared at him.

"Its just Training Eric- dont get any ideas'' He snapped. "Pervert" He added under his breath. I bit my lip to hide my laugh.

After Tobias showed us moves on the punching bags I felt Christiana's hand on my shoulder. al and Will stood by her.

"Hey!" She said with an excited smile I mirrored it.

"That was- kick ass!" Will Shouted I smiled and wiped my palm on my pants. I laughed with them and rolled my eyes.

"Were getting Tattoos" Al said with a smile

"Were what?" I asked with wide eyes. Will laughed and put an arm around Christiana's shoulder. I shrugged.

"I decided that were half in and half out" Al said. "I want to be all the way in- Im here now, So I need to look the part. Get over my old faction- stop crying about it y'know?" I bit my bottom lip- although physically Al was three times buffer than me- although he was still a little boy next to Tobias- I felt the need to coddle him. As if he was a teddy bear. I nodded anyways and bit my cheek.

"Lets go" I said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoutout to those who reviewd thank you so much! and Im so so sorry about my grammer a few chapters ago- its horrible to type on a kindle- read along! and dont worry there will be FourTris- Tris is still Divergent but she's not as worried about it beaucuse she trusts Tobias? Four wholeheartedly- Im changing the story up a bit becuse thats what realationships that are unseverable- Like Tobias and Tris is, it makes you a different person.**

**F-FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY 0.0**

TRIS POV

"Remember me?" I asked lookeing at Tori, the girl who gave me my administer test. She looked around a bit her lip.

"Im not talking about your-" I shook my head quickly.

"Im here for a tattoo" I said she looked at my closely and nodded.

I slid her a piece of paper I spent all last night working on. It was a picture of a tree, it was big and had limbs that I wanted to crowd my shoulder blade on my back, three ravens flying out of the tree while one stood perched on the branch. I spent most of last night thinking it over, it was somthing that meant somthing, to me. I was the tree, I was myself. Rooted to where I always will be rooted. My brother was the farthest away from me, he always has been. But he was family. This was my way to merge faction and blood without favoring either one. My parents flew together, ahead of me. But the bird in the tree...

That was Tobias- I knew this would last forever, I felt like he had enough marks on his skin from abuse- Ive even seen a tattoo creeping up from his shirt. But I knew- even with all the emotions that were new and foreign to me as I thought and saw Tobias that Ilove him- I have for fourteen years. Almost as long as Ive been alive. He was in my tree, in my life, with the ability to leave at any time. He chooses to stay.

I had a Dauntless and Abnegation motto where the tree curved written in cursive.

_Do not go gently into that good night._

_Rage, Rage against the dying of the light._

"Don't you only have one sibling?" She asked. I nodded and lied on my stomach.

"Then whats the other one for?" She asked as she loaded the tattoo gun. I blushed and looked down.

"I had a best friend in Abnegation- he- he transferred here. He's the only thing that ever kept me sane" I said she flinched back and stared at me- wide eyes.

"Your-Bea?" She asked I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked she sucked her cheeks in and started the pad on the back, I watched the stencil she remade and she layed it out before covering it. I looked at the ink as it came through the clear tube. It stung at first but I got used to the sting gradually.

"Four- when he came here he seemed unbreakable" She sat on the chair across from me. "But he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming about someone named Marcus hurting a girl named Bea" She studied my face.

"I'm Bea" I confirmed she nodded slowly.

"Thats why he became an instructor then" She said mostly to herself. I decided not to answer.

"Were going shopping!" Christina announced as I walked out of the room where Tori did my tattoo, her own - as mine was was covered in a bandage. I raised my eyebrow.

"To show your new tattoos"Al clarified I rolled my eyes as she dragged me to the Pit. She shoved random clothes at me. I stuffed them into the bag designed for the cart. We never shopped in Abnegation- and its extremely boring. I pressed my mouth into a straight line as she stuffed short clothes into the bag.

"Initiate discount" The lady said nodding us along I looked around and shrugged. She held up a black eye pencil and I looked at her odly.

"Eye liner" She explained, lining my eyes with it.

"Now- lets get some sleep" I rolled my eyes and followed her into the dorm rooms.

Tomorrow- we fight.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

_I looked around the chasm just to see my eyes lie on Tobias he stood in front of me with a smile on his lips. I pressed my lips to his eagerly, my own actions suprised me but I diddnt want to stop A small sigh escaped my mouth. His mouth moved to my neck, my shoulders. I smiled._

_"I love you" I murmured turning._

"Get Up" I sat up and was glad that I was so small so my head diddnt hit Als bunk. I looked over to see Tobias leaning against the bed, his expression nuetral.

"NIce dreams Tris?" Christina asked I blushed hotly, my eyes widening.

My words weren't secluded to my dream.

Neither- I guessed from Christina's smile- was my smile. I pressed hands to the face and shook my head.

Thank god Tobias diddnt see _that_. I thought with a shiver.

"Get dressed" He commanded. Christina led me to the bathroom- she insisted on dressing me. I pressed my lips together as she ripped off the bandage that covered my tattoo- it diddnt hurt but she still applied the numbing cream. I wasnt looking forward to hurting anyone today.

But I knew I could- and that I would have to.

She braided my hair to the side and put me in a one sleeved tank top that clung to my skin, it was black, as were my shorts. I saw her run ahand over my shoulder.

"I like it- a lot its original- I like the quote too" She complimented I forced a smile and she shrugged.

"Ready to kick some ass?" She asked I felt a smile I classified as Dauntless on my face.

"All day" I said she high fived me. "Every day"

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the cafeteria. Al looked at our tattoos.

"Your guys's are cool" He said but then flexed his arms where the dauntless flames wrapped around his bicep. I laughed and rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder and smiled, it looked right on my shoulder- on my skin. Like the ink was supposed to be in my skin.

"Fights today'' I said with a small smile, Al paled and Will rolled his eyes.

"Initiates" Tobias said, We followed him to the training room, no laps today- we would be getting enough exercise today. I looked down and trailed behind everyone else, I wanted to prepare myself. To think- not just brawl.

"I like your tattoo Bea" Tobias whispered I laughed and smiled, he traced the raven that showed him.

"Me?" He asked I smiled.

"Who else?" I asked he shrugged and smiled, tears shining in his eyes.

"Thank you for being there Bea'' He said I smiled at him and he brushed the tears away and looked me in the eye he had a look of grim anticipation in his eyes. I opened the door to the room and looked at the board. I was against Peter- no doubt an object of Erics leadership.

There was one thing Eric diddnt know about small people. Dont you dare underestimate me.

Not when I knew what I had to do.

Not when I had Tobias train with me.

Eric doesn't understand that as long as Tobias stayed in the room, I would win- because I draw my strength from Tobias. I feel whole next to him.

I watched everyone as they went.

Al knocked Will out.

Molly knocked Christina out.

Edward beat the crap out of Drew.

Myra diddnt fight.

And I was up.

I looked at Peter as we entered the ring.

"Go straight for the throat" Tobias told me, grabbing my arm I looked at him and he stared through me.

"He steps before he punches, he flinches when he fakes. You got this Bea" He said I nodded and smiled at him.

Peter took a stance against me and I swallowed hard, playing nervous. He got a kick out of it. I wet my lips.

"You scared stiff, Stiff?" He taunted I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me and I focused on his feet, he stepped forward and I moved out of the way and he stumbled forward charging back at me.

I saw him step again, he's getting annoyed- not frustrated yet. I ducked as he threw another hook. I hit him with the flesh between my pointer finger and thumb and it cut off his breathing. He choked and I kneed him in the throat. He punched my stomach but I diddnt feel any pain I had one goal.

To Win.

I kneed him in the gut and he choked. I felt him elbow me but I just groaned. I saw Tobias look over at me and let Peter stand I kicked him- or tried to, he caught my foot and I wrapped my other leg around his neck, he fell with a thump and I moved fast while he was disorientated.

I pulled my arm around his throat and wrapped my legs around his waist, effectively capturing him in a rear necked choke hold and suffocating him into unconsciousness. As soon as he went limp I stepped away- not wanting to harm him any further.

"Go Tris!" Christina shouted I smiled and helped Peter up, Tobias swooped in and carried the brunt of the weight.

"You did exceptional Bea" He said as we set Peter down.

"I was taught by the best" I pointed out. He smiled and rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much! Your keeping me motivated! Without further ado- chapter 10.**

Tris POV

I watched Peter waddle into the dormitory, he had a bruise on his neck, but that was the only reminder of our fight. It looked like I was the one who lost, I had a bruise on my cheekbone and a split lip.

"You just did that" Al said looking at me. I shrugged and looked down, I doesn't like hurting people.

"It has to be the tattoo" I joked smiling. "It gave me all this strength." So laughed and Christina ran up to me.

"Okay so you can shoot, then you have a kickass body- and you can fight!" She shook her head in wonder I blushed hotly.

"Your Not gonna stay single for long Tris" I gulped and looked at my shoes. I didn't want anyone but Tobias to make me in a relationship.

I spent to much time thinking about Tobias in a relationship. My cheeks flushed bright red as I looked at my scuffed combat boots.

FOUR POV

I followed behind the initiates to the dining room. If anyone asked- which no one would have. I was watching over them to make sure they don't get in any trouble.

But that's not what I was doing.

I was examining the tattoo designs on Tris's back, they looked right on her skin, it was as if she created it herself.

Which wouldn't surprise me.

"Okay so you can shoot then you have a kickass body- and you can fight!" Christina squealed, I rolled my eyes. It was as if she was surprised- she shouldn't be. Bea has been nothing less than perfect since I met her.

"Your Not gonna stay single for long Tris" I felt myself clench my jaw. I felt... jealous. I sat within hearing distance of them.

"You alright Four?" Uriah asked.

"Fine" I snapped.

"Ohmigod Tris has a crush!" Christina squealed. I felt myself stiffen, crush? As in she... liked someone?

"You sure? You look a little..." Uriah groped for the right word. "Tense."

"Shut up and eat your cake" I hissed, turning my senses bAck to hear Tris.

"Maybe?" She answered. I pressed my lips together. I was about to lose Bea to... who?

"Who is it?" Al asked quickly. I imagined Tris looking at her plate, her pale cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"My friend." She licked her freesia pink lips. I could see Al sit up straighter out of the corner of my eye. "My best friend" She added, I saw her glance at me stealthily before turning back to her plate. I dropped my fork, it landed o. The porcelain plate loudly.

"I didn't think you liked me like that" Christina snickered Tris rolled her eyes.

"Not you- sorry." She forced a laugh before biting her bottom lip.

"Actually he's already a member" She whispers it to Christina, so Al and Will don't hear it. But I do, after years of practicing to listen for my father's feet outside the door paid off.

I don't think I would change it for anything, my heart leapt in my. Heat as Christina looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?" She squealed, thank God Tris never squealed.

She liked me... Bea liked me.

"Dude why are you smiling" Zeke asked, I shook my head in disbelief.

"Who?" Al asked Christina giggled like an Amity girl.

"I can't believe it!" She looked at Tris. "So he's older- that's hot, he has to be like taller than you" I am-trust me, I'm more than a foot taller than her.

"Yeah" Tris looked down. "But I think he just sees me as a younger sister."

Oh Bea- if I saw you as a younger sister than I'm going to Hell

Tris POV

I woke up to a flashlight being sung around and the sound of clapping hands. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Get dressed" Eric screamed at us. I threw my covers off and glanced over at Christina who slept in a long large t shirt. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Eric.

"You have five minutes" He said, I pulled on sweatpants and a tight long sleeved shirt.

"You think your special friend is going to be there?" She asked, I flushed hotly as my eyes locked with Tobias's.

"I think so" I whispered. She laughed and pulled her long hair into a bun. I did the same with mine, it was messy and UN-Abnegation like but it was mine.

Christina linked hands with Will who looked surprised at the action, I raised my eyebrows at her. She gave me a shy smile and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"What are we doing?" I asked her she shrugged and I began jogging to the train tracks. So ran up with me. I slid to a stop to see Eric Tobias and several members a Dauntless born stood by the tracks.

"Get on the train" Tobias shouted, the train roared in the distance and I found myself waiting for it, muscles ready to coil.

"Stiff" Peter snarled pushing my shoulder, I rolled my eyes and stopped myself from reacting. I beat him, he's nothing but mad- it's not like he has the right to be though. It was just training.

Molly bed me back as the train came and I fell over Drews waiting ankle onto my butt.

I bounced back to my feet and took off after the train, almost everyone else was already on. I pushed myself further until I was sprinting.

Tobias caught my lack of prescience as either a best friend, an instructor- or the last we both trained ourselves to notice the other at Amy type of absence.

He leaned out of the Train, the wind pulling his shirt back to his built torso. He looked into the night before catching sight of me, my blonde hair blunted in the moonlight.

"C'mon Tris" He said sticking out a muscular forearm. I caught it and he yanked me in to the train. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you" I said hurriedly as I sat away from him as to not show any relationship with him.

What I wanted to do was curl into his side, to see his chest rise and his heartbeat keep alive such a wonderful person.

But I controlled myself.

"Thought you weren't going to make it" Al said relieved that I doesn't miss the train. He relieved- he cared. But not enough to risk his neck helping me.

I looked at him and saw a kind person, Somone who should be in Amity, I saw a shell of a tough guy. It made him unattractive. I don't think I could be attracted to someone so weak.

"Me either" I said with slight smile.

"Listen up!" Eric screamed looking at us. I turned away Rom my conversation with Al to see Eric pacing with two bundles wrapped tightly in his hands.

" Were playing Capture the flag" He said, he stood slightly in front of Tobias who leaned against the steel wall of the Train.

I couldn't help but compare the two, Eric as obviously vicious and aggressive. He was pierced tattooed to stand out. I couldn't help but wonder what Tobias would look like with lip ring. If it as anything like Eric- I bit my lip to hold a smile back.

But Tobias didn't need piercings to stand out. He had strength and honor- things he swears I installed on him to be the way he is.

But he does have a tattoo- I haven't had the courage to ask him what quite yet. Maybe I will next time I actually get to talk to him.

And he hides his tattoo- he always has his shirt on. Most Daunless boys like to show off midsection- as do the girls. But like me, Tobias doesn't like eyes on him. For any length of time.

"You call that a weapon?" Molly sneered as Eric unfilled the bundle he half. It was labeled PAINTBALL GUN I almost laughed at who self explanatory it was.

Eric shot her in the middle, her black shirt was splattered in neon green and she doubled over. Groaning.

"It hurts" Eric said gleefully. "And real guns aren't permitted in games." He sounded dissatisfied, as if killing one of us- probably me- would be the most satisfying thing. It would be too.

"You pick first" Tobias said nodding over to Eric.

"Edward" Eric said plainly. Tobias's eyes locked with mine.

"I want Tris" He said, I stopped being stiff when I knocked out someone half a foot taller than me.

"Picking the little ones Four?" Eric snickered, Tobias rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Something like that" Eric choose Peter and I thought over what Tobias said.

Everything clicked. Capture the Flag wasn't a game of brute force, it was a game of planning and agility and... speed.

I've always been fast.

...Page Break... Page Break...Page Break...Page Break...Page Break...Page Break.

We hopped off the train after Tobias confirmed my epiphany by picking all narrowly built kids.

I landed the jump and stood straight, proud of myself. I let Dauntless as everyone else hopped off.

"Here's the flag" Tobias said holding out a neon green flag, Will snatched it away.

"So here's the plan" He said aloud. Tobias leaned against a metal horse on an old carnival ride. It was beautiful once, but now the paint was chipped and peeling.

"Who put you in charge?" The Uriah boy snapped.

A girl with a flirtatious smile tapped Tobias on shoulder.

"What should we do?" She with her dimpled smile. He rolled his eyes.

"It's your game" he said. She sighed and he pulled away her hand. I found myself grinning for No reason at all.

"I say we-" People were shouting over each other to get their fair word in. I sighed and looked up at he sky, and saw a Ferris Wheel.

"I got it" I murmured as I pressed my gun to my chest to cause the least amount of noise.

I walked over to the structure and put my weight on the first rung. The latter was rusted but meant to carry weight. It beat trying to scale up the twisted bars.

"What are you doing?" I don't jump at Tobias's voice.

"Trying get a better advantage point." I murmured as I climbed the first few rungs.

"I'm coming with you" he informed me I rolled my eyes.

"Make sure to catch me if I fall" I teased I imagined him rolling his eyes. We climbed in silence for a while.

I just wanted to be alone with you without having Somone questioning my motivation" He admitted sheepishly. I flushed hotly and smiled to myself.

"Good thinking" I said looking around as the rungs stopped. Tobias was behind me, he was not relaxed up here.

"Toby?" I asked, he looked at me in response.

"Your afraid of heights" I recalled, he used to climb up at tree face his fear but I had had to climb after him as he was hyperventilating.

"Why'd you come up here?" I asked he bit his lip as he looked down.

"When I make decisions I ignore my fear. That's-not not a great outcome at the moment" He laughed sneakily I rated at him with wide eyes, not being afraid and acting in spite of fear are two different things.

Acting in spite of fear is so much braver.

"Your amazing" I sighed he gave me million dollar smile. A gust of wind threw me off balance, Tobias caught the skin under my shirt and above my pants waistline.

"We high enough?" He asked, I looked around and caught sight of a pulsing pink flag.

"You see it?" I asked, he leaned into me, his breath hot against my ear.

"Lets go" he said. I nodded and we climbed the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

I was careful to walk slowly as we climbed down the latter. She was so small, sometimes when she was silent and her beautiful big grey eyes were closed I was afraid I would hurt her, even when we were little I was afraid I would snap like Marcus and hit her.

But now... She cured me of it.

She never once acted like my mother when my father got home. My mother was a coward- and a victim.

But Bea she was brave and smart enough to scale the latter to look for a flag while everyone else hadn't considered it.

I hoped to God she wasn't Divergent. But I know- I have this creeping feeling that she is. That she defies everything she was taught growing up by breathing.

It was attractive honestly, how she wasn't just a badass because she could kick your ads but because every single leader in this faction is terrified by her existence

" You okay there Tobias?" She asked I smiled at her, I loved it when she said my name- not in a sick way like most Dauntless boys joke about it turning them in.

But she said it, so innocently so peacefully. Without vengeance or vicious intent like my father would when he got home.

But not like my mother when she would whisper it helplessly as she watched my father stuff me in a closet.

For an hour- that's as long as I spent alone in the claustrophobia infected area before Bea sensed Somthing was wrong and fit her small body throughout the vent to coax me out of my own hell.

She was everything any girl aspired to be, beautiful strong- it was no wonder why Maxs's wife wanted his daughter to grow up to be like her.

I would want that- to have a girl that grew up to be a spitting image of her. But- she was the only one I wanted to ever take a step like that with.

She cured me of my fear of becoming like my parents long ago, but the dread was still there.

They still called me Four for a reason.

A fear of heights, Claustrophobia, shooting Somone innocent because of orders. And the last one, the one I can almost never get through.

Tris, my Bea crawled to the floor. Her small chest panting as I watched Marcus beat her and whip her like he's done to me so many times. But I would look at him closely, to see it wasn't Marcus.

It was a mirror.

It was me.

I hurt her.

Every time.

"Toby" She murmured as she reached up to me, I hadn't even remembered any moisture in my eyes, but here it is. A tear dripped down my cheek as I looked at her, her innocence her eyes. Everything about her.

I wet my lips. "I don't know if I could live without you Bea" I murmured. She hugged me and I bent down so I could bury my face in her shoulder.

I'm a coward.

Scared of my self.

"Were gonna win this" She said easing the situation over. "And we can talk at the Chasm tomorrow" She added I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

I wanted so badly to move my face so I could kiss her soft lips

but I don't, because she deserves so much more than that, so much more than Somthing chaste and quick wouldn't be enough for her first kiss.

"C'mon" She laced her fingers with mine, unsure at first but tighter with every step we took.

"Where did you go?" Marlene whines Tris rolls her eyes and stands straight.

"While you guys were twiddling you thumbs Tris scaled the Ferris wheel and found their flag." I snapped Christina looked appreciably toward Tris,

the way they were always surprised at her good ideas annoyed me

Very much.

"We split into two groups" no one interrupts her, she carries with her a voice of leadership and Uriah doesn't even argue. "Offense and defense." She drew her plan in the sand and I had to stop myself from beaming.

TRIS POV

I had never seen Tobias cry before, never even saw moisture in his eyes.

Let alone the way he looked at me, as if at any moment I would disappear.

He is not like Al, he does not wail, he does not bask in his own sadness. He acts as if it's a shameful act. As if I was kind for not scolding him.

He has made me into a better person, by leading by example By going through his grim reality with a straight face.

He exposed me to the real world without sugar coating anything, not because he wanted to damage me but because he knew my strength. He knew how far I could stretch, and he believed I would never break.

Without thinking about it I assigned us together to get the flag. We headed into the night as a group, Christina kept close to me as we snuck past the muddy waters. I nudged Christina first, knowing I couldn't just communicate without words like I could with Tobias.

"A group" I said nodding over to a huddle of people, they were arguing just as we were, where to attack.

There were to few of them for it to be the whole team.

"I'll make a distraction" I whispered at her. She nodded and I looked around and found a thick limb of a stick. Tobias raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. I broke the stick and we hurried away from where it made a sound. They looked around, confused as Christina and Uriah pelted them.

"The flag?" Tobias asked I nodded slowly.

"I've... I've been shot" Uriah wailed as he fell to the floor, Christina raised her eyebrow at me. Tobias broke off to find Eric and we sprinted toward the tower where I saw the flag.

"Hey Chrissy tell me if this hurts" Peter said I rolled my eyes and shot him in the back quickly.

"Yeah I'd rather not" Christina snapped at him he rubbed his shoulder.

"You Bitch" He seethed. I rolled my grey eyes.

"Lets go" Christina said, I smiled at her and we ascended the stairs. I saw Molly patrolling the area when she went down.

"Gah!" She hissed throwing her gun down. I saw Somone flicker behind me and I turned around to see Eric aiming at me. Before he could think to pull the trigger Tobias kicked the back of his knee and he crashed down. Tobias shot him in the back and I ran up with Christina to the flag. She grabbed it first and I helped ease it out.

"We won!" Zeke shouted as she swung it around. I made the plan, I found the flag. But it was good- in an odd way to see her get the Glory. And the only approval I needed had put his large hand on my shoulder.

"Good job Tris"

**So one of my lovely reviews told me they enjoyed Fours POV. I tried to incorporate that as much as possible. I was supposed to be sleeping six hours ago Good night (Morning?) Everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

Since I was on the winning team yesterday the prize was extra time in the morning, I hadn't even realized how many people were in the game until Christina and I got downstairs with the flag and about a hundred people slapped us on the backs and congratulated us with a smile or a frown on their face. I kept Tobias close just in case Eric did anything. Which I doubted he would.

But Tobias made me feel... safe like as long as he was by my side nothing could ever harm me. Because he wouldn't allow it. I shouldn't be thinking like this, especially with so many people in the train, but I blamed it on lack of sleep when I glanced at Tobias while joking around with Marlene and Uriah.

I wanted to be able to have the courage to walk up to him a kiss him, but I couldn't. Not right now, all I had to do was finish initiation.

Then a life of shouts and paintballs would be mine. And one day... one day Tobias might be my boyfriend.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-PAGE BREAK

I woke up with my body still heavy from sleep. My neck was stiff and my back was rigid.I sat up and stretched more thoroughly then usual, my neck tipped back and my arms above my head. I stopped outstretched and shoved my fist in my mouth to prevent a scream.

In my lower calf all of my muscles cramped together, it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed me.

I remember distinctly my physical education teacher telling us that a Charlie horse is when you have to little oxygen in your blood and muscles cramp together, yearning to find some. I reached off my bed and fished for a water bottle.

Al Sat on my bed and moved my leg I screamed through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright?" me, I clenched my jaw and shook my head.

"Charlie horse- Charlie horse." I groaned and massaged my calf. Al started to laugh uncontrollably.

I groaned lightly in content as the pain slowly faded away.

"C'mon" he said with a light laugh.

"The pain. Of not knowing what's next" I rolled my eyes and he helped me get out of bed. We finished fights before Capture the flag yesterday. I beat Molly, Peter and Edward- who was my hardest opponent. He had a he'll of a right hook that caught me off guard. But it ended with me elbowing him in the face.

"The joy" I sighed and pulled sweatpants on and pushed them to my knees, not bothering to put on a shirt over my sports bra. It's the most skin I've ever dared to show and by the looks of it my stomach was developing abs. I smile confidently to myself.

"How late are we?" I asked, He handed me a napkin with bacon inside.

"Not late, you missed breakfast though." I smiled and thanked him as I scarred down the food.

"How the he'll do you have a body like that and eat like that?" Christina asked as her and Will walked out of the cafeteria.

"Have you seen her work out?" Al asked defending me before I could answer Christina smiled and rolled her eyes. I saw Tobias behind us. He looked around wirelessly, his eyes locked with mine and he let out a sigh.

"Four asked where you were" Will said.

"He's probably looking after her because he doesn't want Peter shooting her for beating him" Christina shrugged. She looked behind her for a fragment of a second.

"You know he'd be the hottest guy in the Compound if he wasn't so scary" She said loudly, Will glared at Al raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh you know it's true" Christina blushed and laughed. "But I'm more into blondes" She nudges Will in the shoulder and he makes a kissy noise at her.

"You think their gonna get together?" Al asked as we walked into the training room. The smell of metal and chalk always relaxed me. It made me feel... good. Like I was powerful enough to lift myself, to be... good enough for once in my life.

And next time I saw Marcus I would be ready to give him he'll with so much more than my words.

It only happened once but it made me feel such a... a hatred toward the man I've never gotten over it.

_Flashback_

_ I unguarded the train at Abnegation from Dauntless discouraged but proud. The woman who escorted me assured me to every extent that Tobias was doing beyond well in initiation. I slung my bag my shoulder and looked up. My stomach dropped._

_"Where we're you Beatrice?" Marcus asked, his mask was gone, he doesn't have any fake kindness in them. I returned the favor._

_"Curiosity is selfish Marcus" I snapped, he recoiled for a moment, I was aware that not Evelyn, nor Tobias had ever spoken back to him. They loved him, because at one point he loved them as well._

_ I wasn't so manipulated._

_"So is disrespecting your elders" He stretched. I rolled my eyes, sarcasm was my ultimate selfish urge. I doesn't fight it._

_ "That sucks" I said flippant brushing past him._

_"You know that it's your fault that he left right?" He said turning around. I whipped around and stepped forward so I could glare up at him._

_"Your a selfish coward" I snapped He pushed me back and I hit the ground my arms sprawled to catch my fall. He punched me in the gut, I doubled over as I felt the skin rise._

. "Are you paying attention initiate? Eric snapped I looked up from where I was sitting and went back to reality.

"Yessir" Not really.

"Then you won't have a problem throwing knives right?" He asked the question was a challenge. And I was proud. And I was skilled.

"Absolutely right" I said plainly, Eric dragged me to the target by my arm, it was my left so the bruise he was sure to leave wouldn't hurt my aim. He handed me the knife and I spun it in my hands.

"Throw the damming knives" Eric snapped. I threw one, then the other and then the last without hesitating. Each one hit the center of the target one after the other. I turned back to Eric who glared at me.

"Fair" He said looking pissed off.

"If you don't pay attention again your out-" I held up my hand.

"I was paying attention" I said simply. He rolled his eyes and threw a knife, straight at me.

(**Just kidding I'm not ending** there)

I sidestepped it and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Start throwing" Tobias said breaking the tension with the authority in his voice. I bit back a smile and turned back to my target.

"That wasn't smart of you" Peter told me bumping into my shoulder violently. I shoved him back like he did at the train, he toppled over.

"Neither is pissing me off" I snap at him, his chest heaves and he glares at me with a vengeance.

"Whatever Stiff" Molly said. I rolled my eyes and began throwing at my target, it was big and I had an idea. I collected my knives from the board.

I bit back a smile as I threw my knives.

"What are you doing?" Four asked as my knife hit the bottom right corner.

"I know I can throw in the middle" I said as I made a pattern of a star on my board.

"Bored?" Eric asked I closed my eyes and threw the knife, it stuck in the middle. I peeked open my eye and smiled.

"Not at all" I said truthfully, it was a relief to be able to throw without fear of being scolded at or caught.

"Your good" Eric gave as I turned around and hit the middle yet again. Tobias watched me with an intensity. It made my my warm churn in my throat and stomach.

"You got better" He noticed as I turned to face him. He gave me a small smile. I wanted to press the space between us until it disappeared. I wanted to press my mouth to his. I never thought I would think of Tobias like this. It made my knees weak.

I felt like I was falling, spiraling to the floor.

"Learned from the best" I cracked, it seemed like an informative conversation to anyone who watched. We've gotten good at hiding private conversations with straight faces.

"Yes you did" he said with a small smile I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor. He followed my gaze.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Tonight?" He added I smiled lightly and nodded.

"What the he'll are you doing initiate?" Eric said lowly as Al threw another knife. He couldn't get the knife to hit the target.

"It-it slipped" Al stuttered Eric rocked back on his heels and I felt a pang of pity in my chest. Eric couldn't get a reaction from me so he went to Al.

"Then go get it" now everyone else has stopped throwing.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Eric snapped. Almost everyone went back to throwing. But I stared with Tobias as Al turned deathly pale.

"While everyone's throwing?" He asked, his voice small.

"Are you afraid?" Eric asked. My eyes widened as Al moved his arms wildly.

"Of being stabbed by an airborne knife?" He asked wildly. "Yes" His refusal is not what in trouble, Eric accepted that. It's his honesty

"Everyone stop" Eric shouted. The area went silent.

"Stand in front of the target" Eric said simply, by now Al was scared enough to do anything.

"You stand there while you get knives thrown at your head until you learn to not flinch" Eric said simply. Defiance gurgled in my chest.

"Four care to help me?" He asked, it was obvious that if Eric threw he would have pierced his throat.

"No" I said, it came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

TOBIAS POV

"No" she said, her voice was deep, for a girl's. It wasn't high like other girls. Eric looked at her annoyed.

"Anyone can stand in front of a target" She snarled, I have to admit, it was attractive the way she had a fire in her eyes. "It doesn't prove anything except your a bully which- if memory proves. Is sign of cowardice" she ended, Eric smiled.

"Then you should have no problem standing for him" Eric said simply. She shrugged.

"None at all" She glanced over at me and I saw complete trust in her eyes. She was not afraid. Al let out a sigh as he pushed his huge body away from the target, he touched her shoulder and she gave him a wide smile.

I felt touched, she trusted me to throw knives at her?

She looked at me with her chin raised. I knew where to aim. Eric wouldn't let her off without any kind of scratch. I aimed for her elbow, where she forced her hands behind her. She looked into my eyes and doesn't acknowledge it in the least. I aimed for a spot on the target above her skull.

"Last one" I said spinning the knife in the middle of my fingers. I hit her in the cartilage of her ear. It was painless and would heal quickly. But it bled. I felt sick as it trailed down her neck.

"Points for being brave" Eric said. "But points lost for going against authority. We train bravery not rebellion" well... I thought with a plainly if you diddnt have such grotesque view of bravery no one would rebel.

"Were done for today" I said Tris touched her ear before pulling knives out of he target.

"We should get you cleaned up" Christina said to her. I did that I thought to myself, I to vomit. There was confusion on her face, it was only a step down from betrayal.

"In a second I gotta clean up my area I'll meet you at the dorms" She collect her knives before I got the courage to speak up.

"Are you-" She pulled out the knife.

"You cut me" She said slowly before setting the knives down and turning around to look me.

"I-Eric wouldn't let you out unscratched" It was a lame excuse now. She nodded slowly clenching her jaw.

"I understand" She cracked her knuckles. "Isn't it weird?" She asked looking up to me.

"That we have to act like we don't know each other?" I asked. She nodded and struggled a smile.

"It'll be nice when I get to actually talk to you" I saw her sigh before walking away.

I felt sick. What if- I did hit her. One day and she forgave me for it? If she acted as if it was No big deal?

I walked back from the training room in thought. I wanted love only she could provide- I have this idea that if her I Love You had a different meaning I could feel whole for once.

The day after Tomorrow's visiting day and I know well that Bea might check the pit to find faces that never belonged to her. I an hour until I was sure everyone was sleeping before I went to get Bea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone so thank you... so much for the reviews and I'm SO so sorry for the random capitalization and misspelling. I'm attempting miserably to type on my Kindle. Is it to early for Fourtris? **

Tris POV

I smiled as Tobias walked beside the railing of the Chasm. He looked... troubled. His handsome features were clouded with worry as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Hey" I put my hand up to his face, it was an immediate response. His worry worried me, just as his sadness depressed me.

"If I hit you would you forgive me?" He asked suddenly I looked up at him in surprise, he looked frustrated and unhappy.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He put a hand on the railing to steady himself as his cobalt blue eyes looked at me. They were pleading.

"If I turned out like Marcus would you forgive me?" He asked. I blinked twice before cupping his face in my hands.

He was not weak even in his vulnerability.

"If you become like..." I trailed off as he struggled to keep himself up. He was breaking.

"I- I need you to tame me to keep me from becoming the man he was. So many times I've hurt you, he's hurt me. Get me through this nightmare. Please." I was helping him hold himself up. And I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"God Tobias" I held him tightly.

"You'll never be like him, not because your on a high ground but because your a different person. But because he's never thought what he does was wrong. He doesn't know he even has a mask. And your here, upset to be like him" I don't try to sugar coating on him.

"I'm in love with you" He blurted out, I blinked and felt heat go through me.

"I'm in love with you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior" He repeated, now I can see the man I've only saw in stolen moments reflect in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Toby" I said, not because that's what I was supposed to, not to make him happy. But because I do, I'm in love with him.

"Thank you- thank you" He murmured my hands have sunk to his chest. His large hands moved up from my waist to support the back of my neck. The back of my head, his fingers curled into his hair.

"You Make Me a better person" I said aloud. "Your worth has inspired to make me make Somthing of me, your selflessness your bravery-" I was cut off by his lips, on my own. I didn't know what to do so he pulled back, his dark blue eyes looked at my grey ones.

I leaned forward and kissed him again, more sure of myself and of him with every moment that passes. He pressed my back to the railing and leans back to look in my eyes.

Your amazing" He said. I smiled at him and kissed him lightly. Only our lips touched and he trailed his finger down my face. I closed my eyes and shivered.

I wouldn't change this for the world. This moment where I felt accepted by him. To trust him completely-it's never let me down before.

And it never will.

I slipped walked back to the Dorms with a smile on my face. I knew in the morning I would go back to being-

Tomorrow was Visiting Day.

I froze before pulling the covers to my chin. I still felt the ghost of Tobias's lips there. I shivered at the thought.

He kissed me.

I had been wishing for that to happen for... a long time.

I woke up to Tobias leaning against my bed, he was in black pants and a v-cut black muscle shirt.

I almost smiled, but caught myself. I was not his... girlfriend or his best friend right now. I was an initiate.

And today would hold what I saw as a tragedy or a hallelujah. Today my parents would come telling me they forgave me, or they would come to scold me.

Or, they just wouldn't come at all.

I couldn't figure out which would be worse. No one smiled this morning, not even Christina.

I was nervous but not terrified. I had a natural high from last night and felt relatively calm today. It was an eerie calm that churned in my stomach, waiting for Somthing to break the calm.

I walked to the Pit with my lips pressed to gather. Everything was still the same as I came here. There was tension in the air.

I scanned the Pit and could see Peter with his parents. His father talked loud enough for me to almost hear exactly what he said. His mother talked just as loud.

I looked around the room half heartedly waiting for the weight on my chest to crash down. Then I saw it.

My mother looked out of place here. Her grey collar was zipped to her throat. She caught sight of me and I felt relief punch me in the gut.

I jogged over to her and caught her in a hug. She returned it tightly.

"Beatrice" She looked me over and smiled. "Look at you" She ruffled my blonde hair affectionately. I gave her a small smile and pulled back.

My mother seemed a bit... off. He posture was rigid and her eyes were wide.

"Mom?" I asked, Tobias caught sight of us and headed over like he had been doing with all of the other initiates. My mother took both of her hands out of her pocket and I let out a small breath.

Her knuckles were bloody like she had been punching something-or someone. Her hair was loose and her face was red.

"Hello Mrs. Prior- I'm Four-" my mother looked at him sharply and lead us closer to the Chasm.

"I know who you are Tobias." She said I felt my eyes widen and could almost see his stomach drop.

"Natalie-"

"No" My mother looked around and leaned in to us. She had on a serious expression as she looked Tobias over carefully.

"Your her instructor- correct?" She asked. Tobias nodded tightly.

"Beatrice" She turned back to me. "What we're your aptitude results?" I froze, my cheeks heated as she looked me down.

"Inconclusive" she nodded her head and stroked her knuckles.

"What does Div-" My mother brought a hand to my mouth.

"Never say that word" She hissed. I nodded and Tobias glanced over to me.

"Where is she ranked?" My mother asks Tobias. He opens his mouth.

"First" He says, my mother looks upset at first. Then brightens, nodding.

"It won't be looked at to closely when she does good in the second stage then" She murmured to herself before looking up at us.

"Mom why are your hands bloody?" I asked. She laughs, it's a pretty laugh, hair air half sound.

"I pulled some strings. Basically Eric planned to attack Abnegation while using Dauntless as robots to kill the faction off. I couldn't let that happen. So I took a chance. And with any luck Max will be getting an email that shows him all the plans" She smiles as she looks at us.

"And Tobias Xander Eaton I am trusting you with my daughter's life. Do not betray this. Understand?" Tobias furrows his eyebrows.

"Do I delete the footage or-"

"You teach her to react as a Dauntless would" She snapped. Tobias nods and looks at me carefully.

"Which factions?" He asked curiously.

"ERudite, Dauntless and Abnegation" My mother glances at me

"Three?" She shakes her head, surprised.

"Is that bad?" I asked she rolled her eyes.

"No" She looks at Tobias again.

"I would warn you of the consequences of betrayal that would lead to the death of my daughter but I don't think you would consider my physical threat as much a the threat to have a world without my daughter" She looks at me and smiled.

I can tell" She said with a small smile.

"Tell what?" I asked quickly- to quickly.

"Either way" my mother changed the subject.

"I have to go- better not make it seem like we're attached" She hugged me and I looked over to see Tobias pacing.

"Your Divergent" He mutters fiercely, mostly to himself. I looked around "Goddamn it all" He slammed his hand against the railing and I open my mouth hesitantly.

"What does she mean about the second stage?" I asked he took in a sigh to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

"I'll explain when tomorrow" He said. I looked up at him, my eyes searching his for a hidden message. I saw none and let out a sigh.

"Thank you" I said before turning he grabbed my arm before I could get any farther away.

"For what?"He asked. I looked at the floor and then back to his eyes.

"Hopefully not killing me" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"That's nothing you have to worry about babe" I raised an eyebrow at him and h flushed, thinking about what he just said.

"Babe?" I joked her blushed, his tanned olive skin flushed as he ducked his head. I smiled at him. I hoped no one was looking at us. I had a nervous blush on my cheeks and Somthing warm fluttered in my stomach.

"Hi!" A little girl was toddling around the pit looked up at me. Her eyes were green and and wide. Full of innocence.

"Hey there" I said, she smile bright and I saw she couldn't be any ore than three.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked. She grabbed my hand instead of answering. She played with my fingers ad I looked u to see Tobias look around.

"Ohmigod Serenity" A woman screeched, Max followed behind her as she scooped up the little girl.

"Hello Four- Tris" I looked to see Max as he scooped up his daughter. They had the same tan except her skin was paler and finer. She had her mother's eyes and fathers hair. She was beautiful.

"Hello" I forced a toothy smile and the woman looked at me. She looked... familiar. Somthing about her maternal features brought deja vu to me.

"I believe we have met before" She said holding out a hand. I shook it carefully and she smiled. A wave of memory crashed into me. She was the woman who lead me back to the buses after the one Erudite transfer yelled at me.

"As do I, nice to see you Mrs. Thierry" Was she Maxs wife? It seemed right. They were holding hands so I couldn't see her ring. Nope there it is.

I smiled politely at her.

"I'm surprised you came back- most leave after being disrespected" She joked. I smiled again.

"Nothing comes easy" I said lightly. Max looks at me.

"So I've been hearing rumors from Eric." Max looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You took down two boys twice your size within a forty second time frame?" He shook his head, clearly impressed. I blushed hotly.

"Yes?" I asked, still not used to any attention not given by Tobias.

"That is- well that's good. Prepare yourself for the second stage Tris. Good luck" He bumps up his daughter. "Be brave"

I looked over to see that Tobias was looking at me, his eyebrows drawn to reveal astonishment.

"He never talked to any of us as initiates" he explained. I nodded and shrugged feeling uncomfortable.

"Toby I-" Somthing crossed my mind. Peter wouldn't be happen with third place- hell he wouldn't be contempt with second.

"Tris?" He asked.

"I feel like Somthing bad is going to happen" I said uselessly. My chest exhaled as I met eyes.

"What do you mean?" He looked into my eyes.

"Peter- I don't think he'll be happy and when he's not happy I don't know what- what's going to happen" I dropped my hands uselessly and Tobias nodded.

"I think your right" He said and looked around. " But I don't think there's anything we can do about it" I nodded and rubbed my temple.

"Hey do you wanna see my apartment?" He asked suddenly, as if he just got the courage to bring it up.

"Yeah- as long as it doesn't-" He put up a hand.

"I'm in an abandoned hall" he shrugged. "Better to be secluded" I smiled and nodded.

I followed behind him before a woman grabbed my arm.

"Have you seen my son?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Albert" I thought about it.

"Oh you mean Al? No I haven't seen him. You might wanna check up there" I pointed to the dormitory and she paled.

"Oh my- I'd rather not. You guys have to be crazy I almost had a heart attack on the way down" I smiled politely to her.

"Crazy-no Dauntless yes" I nodded toward her and caught Tobias's eye. He pulled himself from the shadows and I followed him to a hallway. He unlocked his door and I ran my hand over his walls. They were white. Plain, with the words-

"Where'd you get that idea from?" I joked looking at the black words on his wall.

"Only Fear Hurt To The Ones You Love" Was charcoaled into his wall. He shrugged and sat down, the back of the chair he sat on was leaned on by his chest. He straddled it.

"I'll show you eventually- it'll make more sense tomorrow" He shrugged it off. I accepted it hesitantly.

"I want to kiss you" I blurted out looking at his lips, my mouth seemed to have no filter. I was giddy by the presence only he could bring me.

"I was about to say the same" He murmured I bit my bottom lip hard as I looked up at him.

"Are you gonna do it then?" I asked, I know somewhere in my heart that I should be scared to be intimate in anyway with anyone, especially Somone as handsome as Tobias. But I'm not, because we've been close for years, and kissing- it doesn't seem like it was bad. I wasn't scared. Not of him.

FOUR POV

I looked to see her looking at me. Her blue eyes were full of the love I've been craving for the last year. She waited for me, she waited to come for me. And here she is. I felt like I was finally back on my feet. Like looking at her face is all I need.

She is love.

She is all I need.

I smiled at her as she leaned forward. Her lips were parted and her wide eyes only softened. It felt like I was drowning in her eyes. She was divergent, bound to be killed if found.

But whoever wanted to hurt her was going to have to th me first.

I pressed our mouths together and she kissed me back. It was a wonderful feeling. And it nearly made up for everything that's ever happened to me.

Her warning about Peter burnt like bile in my throat. I bit her bottom lip gently and tugged it between my teeth. Her lip was soft and moist.

She moaned slightly and I smiled against her mouth, pulling her closer to me by her waist. Her waist was small, and the feel of it on my body made my heart race twice the healthy speed.

"I need to the sleep don't I?" She asked looking at the neon alarm clock on my dresser. I hated that damn clock. For ruining the moment.

"As an instructor yes as a boyfriend-hell to the no." I murmured freezing as I realized that I just called myself her boyfriend.

"Did you just call yourself my boyfriend?" She asked with a small smile I leaned our foreheads together.

"Maybe?" I asked breathing the air she breathed sweetly. "Do you want me too?" I asked, she smiled and closed her eyes. Basking in the moment.

"Yes" She looked up at me. "I'd like that." She unraveled our intertwined limbs and brushed herself off.

"Your my instructor in the morning and although I'd take you over anything any day I'd rather not fail stage two and become frictionless because I didn't sleep" She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"See you in the morning Tris" I've been thinking of her as Tris a lot more lately, just as she has slowly stopped calling me Toby- which if anyone else called me, they would die. It's not because we're forgetting our pasts. No, it's because it's what we're becoming. I became Four to rid myself of connections to my father.

And that led me to not seeing Tris because of it.

So I'm here now. She stripped away any armor I've built in the last year's by laughing. Her smile, her voice. Her. It broke me before I could fight back.

And I don't mind not one bit.

TRIS POV

I walked back to the Dorms in the middle of the night to heart a blood curdling scream. My walk became a Sprint as I pushed the door open and turned on the lights. Edward sat cupping his eye with his hand. Blood seeped from him and leaked down to the floor.

"My eye" He moaned rocking back and forth. My stomach dropped as he let out another curdling scream . Everyone else stood with silent screams. I paced up to him and sat next to him. Hysteria burgled in my chest and I kept a bile in my throat as he continued screaming.

"Hey"I aid firmly he looked at me, his one eye flooded in blind panic, he looked like an animal in danger.

"Get it out" He yelled at me I shook my head. "Get it out of me!" He screamed, his face red from exertion.

"The doctor will do that Edward." He moaned and rocked back on his heels. The blood loss was mounting, he be unconscious soon

"It hurts" He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.. I nodded.

"I know it does" I manage out, He fainted and I let out a hysterical laugh.

"Help" I shouted to whoever was screaming. Christina stepped forward, still spellchecker. I looked around for someone bigger. So was crying and Will looked as if shouldn't move if him to.

I saw two faces weren't in the crowd. Drew and Peter.

Myra sobbed as I lugged Edward up the best I could although Christina tried we couldn't oft him. I almost laughed. Edwards dead weight was to heavy to carry.

"What's going on?" Tobias burst through the door and saw Edward. He sighed and put on the face I know as Four and lifted the boy with ease.

He had years of training with injuries. This one, though, wasn't his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

I woke up to see that Edward and Myras sheets were stripped bare.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes. Will slung am arm over Christina' s shoulders. Al Sat awkwardly on my bed as I pulled sweatpants over my short shorts. I smelt the bleach from when the nurse who came last night after Tobias lugged a half dead Edward to the infirmary.

"Eric kicked Edward out and Myra left. She was going to be cut anyways" Al told me, I felt my throat close.

"We all know who did it right?" I asked Will nodded. I sighed and stretched out. Maybe if Tobias took up Maxs' s offer Dauntless would be a better faction. Closer to the manifesto they were created by.

I wanted to laugh, or cry or scream. Somthing to make the shuttle of adrenaline from seeing a boy my age bleeding out because someone was jealous.

But I kept it in, like I had to do for Tobias in Abnegation. Funny how I used to be the strong one, now he's the strongest person in the Compound.

"We have today off" Will informed me. "We go back to stage two tomorrow" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I'm gonna go... for a walk" I sighed and stood up from my bed.

"Talk to you soon" Al called out. I felt a pang of regret. It was like since Will and Christina are together he was expecting there to be an us.

I stretched out my legs and walked around, trying to clear my head and all of the thoughts that haunted it.

I can still hear his screams.

I turned a corner and caught sight of three people arguing.

"C'mon man you missed out for the past three years" It was Zeke, the boy from the train.

"Yeah c'mon you know you wanna go" Uriah, the one from capture the flag.

I kept my head down as to not interrupt them.

"No- I don't want to go." Tobias. I blushed for a moment before accidentally bumping into Uriah.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Hey Tris" Zeke pulled me in for a hug and I patted his back awkwardly.

"Hey I was just about to look for you were going Ziplining" Uriah said excitedly I forced a smile. Ziplining meant heights, which meant Tobias wouldn't want to go.

Maybe it could take my mind off things for awhile.

"Cool" I said excitedly, Tobias sighed.

"You can't seduce me to go Zip lining by taking my initiate" He grumbled. Somthing like slyness crossed Uriahs face.

"What if I just seduce the initiate?" Uriah asked squeezing his arm around my shoulders. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Marlene would be pissed" A girl emerged from the darkness, I remember her as the girl from Capture the flag. She had the flirtatious smile.

"And by Marlene I mean me." She laughed Uriah let go of me and kissed Marlene.

"You see I'm just to much man for one girl" Marlene slugged him in the shoulder and he held it faking pain.

"Do you think their trying to eat each other's face?" Zeke asked me. I chuckled and thought of Tobias and I' s kiss two nights ago.

"Your ten times worse with Shauna" Tobias but in. Zeke howled.

"Damn straight- talking about Shauna we need to get to Zip lining. C'mon Tris" He looked up at Tobias.

"I really don't want my top initiate jumped Ezekiel"

"Were Dauntless I cannot promise such a thing with such a pretty little thing as Trissy now can I?" Tobias growled.

"I'll go" He huffed. Uriah clapped and Zeke broke into a smile.

"It won't be fun" Tobias murmured. I looked over to him and rolled my eyes, smiling n idiot at his down beat attitude.

"What?" He asked.

"Your a killjoy" I murmured to him. He rolled his eyes and looked at me closely.

"Careful Tris" I leaned in to look him in the eyes.

"Or what?" He stuck out his foot and I fell into his arms.

"Falling for the instructor" Uriah joked glancing back at us from the front.

"Not Cool Toby" I said pushing his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked as we got to a large building, looking up at it made my toes tingle and my stomach drop.

"Hancock building" Uriah nudged my shoulder.

"Go in?" I asked pulling open the door. Inside was moist and old. I ran my hands on the tile and saw and elevator.

"Does this work?" I asked pushing on the button.

"I rewired it so it would" Zeke said proudly I looked at him and he was trying hard to pat himself on the back.

"Good job Zeke" I saw the doors open and punched the last floor.

"How'd you know we were going to flight one hundred?

"Well" I looked around. "Were on a flight with some Dauntless where else would we go?" Zeke laughed at that. I rolled my eyes and got in. Uriah and Marlene were pushed into a corner, Zeke tapped his shoe impatiently.

Tobias was shaking, you'd think it would be harder to come by fears especially since he has so little. Now he faced two.

"Hey"I mumbled lacing my fingers with his. "Don't worry about it- it's fine. Your fine. Well last twenty seconds of pure courage and then your done. Okay?" He looked at my eyes and squeezed my hand, obviously relaxing.

"Okay".

"Do you have a double harness?" Tobias asked Zeke as we stepped up to go in line. Zeke smiled shamelessly.

"Yeah me and Shauna use one" He looked at Tobias.

"Oh you want to use it?" He smiled viciously.

"What? No I was just curious" Zeke rolled his eyes and Tobias went off. I looked at him and he looked around it must have been beautiful but his eyes were clouded with fear.

"You ready?" Zeke asked I nodded and stumbled into the brace.

"1...2...3GO!" He threw me forward and my stomach tied in knots as the squeal of protest of the rubber on metal was drowned out by the roar of the wind I felt it blow under my fingertips I reached my arms out from where they had been curled into my chest, my wiry muscles feeling the coolness I smiled with teeth out and let a yell of adrenaline for anyone and everyone to hear me.

I felt like I was flying.


	16. Chapter 16

I stumbled back to the cafeteria to see Peter was standing by usual table He had a tablet in his hands and his face was turned into a gruesome smile.

My high off of the Zip line dropped as His eyes landed on me. Tobias looked at me then followed my gaze.

Tobias seemed happy after his experience, he confided to me that it was his first time and Uriah cracked a joke about how an Instructor shouldn't be telling his initiate about his first time. I swallowed my dry throat as Peter cleared his throat.

"The mass exodus of the children from Abnegation, the leading faction has caused us to question the soundness of the community- especially with two of the transfers being Beatrice and Caleb Prior. What is to blame about this? Is it the abusive tendencies again?"

That was his plan I realized, he knew he couldn't physically harm me alone without being caught by Uriah or Zeke or Will or even Christina.

So he resorted to this to get rid of me. To embarrass me.

"What do you say to that Beatrice"

He snickered turning that tablet in his hands.

"Did they beat you like they did the Eaton kid?" I felt Tobias scowl behind me. I walked straight up to Peter and wrapped my hands around his throat.

"You wanna talk about names Peeta Anthony Junior? I snapped recalling his name from a class we shared years ago.

He stiffened at the sound of his name or my hand on his throat.

"You wanna talk about ranks?" I asked squeezing his throat tighter.

"Fine" I hissed I stood to look him in the eye.

"But don't you dare try to get to me by insulting a family I left behind." Whatever Peter was expecting-me to get mad and grab the tablet or Something. It wasn't what I did.

My voice got quiet when I got mad.

Just like Tobias. "

"Pathetic" Peter snapped before storming off. I saw Tobias smile at me briefly before he sat down.

PAGEBREAK PAGE BREAK

So far as I know the second stage Is sitting in a brightly lit room thrumming my fingers nervously on my black leather pants.

"Which of you is ranked first?" A dauntless born girl that shaved her head asked. I looked up.

"Me" I said plainly, not trying to show anything but the truth. Her eyes widened.

"You?" She asked.

"Problem?" I asked Uriah and Marlene snickered behind her.

"Your just small and the first stage Is all physical." I raised my eyebrow at her as she looked at me sideways.

"Easier to underestimate" I said, like I told Peter on my first day here.

" any of us could take you" She hurled at me. "We've been training our entire lives for this" Uriah made a noise behind her.

"Lynn she's the girl whose ambidextrous in both shooting and knives. I'm ranked first and I can't beat her. You wanna try?" He asked sticking up for me. She rolled her eyes.

"I can say I never saw a stiff as being so good." She looked me over again.

"I tend to surprise- and I'm no Stiff. I'm Dauntless" And ERudite, and Abnegation.

"Tris" Tobias opened the door as two guards carried out an unconscious Molly. She was mumbling about darkness and acid.

"What the he'll did they do to her?" Will asked as I stumbled into the room. I didn't answer but instead starred ahead while Tobias was me into the room Mlly just walked out of.

"What is this?" I asked looking around the room. Tobias put a hand to the small of my back which caused me to shiver.

"This is stage two" He lead me to a reclining chair and I gulped sitting down carefully and looking up at him. I am fully prepared to do whatever he asks. I know trust is in my eyes as he mixes together a serum and clicks it into place with a shot.

"The serum will bring forward all of your worst fears one at a time. The only way out is to face your fear or calm down at enough to get out of it.

He leaned in close to me, brushing my hair aside from the base of my neck.

"Divergents know the stimulation is a hallucination even inside it. Act oblivious and be brave."He injected me and I fought the urge to wince slightly.

"Sounds like a lot of fun" I murmured before the serum took me under.

I looked around a dry field, it was like the wheat fields Tobias and I used to gallop in when I was young and his nightmares hadn't begun quite yet.

But I was alone in this field. I looked around and saw the sun was too bright for this time of year.

_Divergents know it's a hallucination act oblivious_

I put a dumbfounded look on my face as I saw something black block a chunk of light. Then another.

Crows, they bunched together and covered my body, their beaks hit any available exposed flesh. I batted them away but they kept coming.

_Be Brave_ Tris

I stopped moving, hoping the crows would stop coming if I breathed just right...

"Bea" I sat up to see Tobias looking down at me with raised eyebrows. It felt like eons until he spoke.

"How long do you think you were in that simulation?" He asked I hesitated for a moment. Just a moment.

"Twenty minutes?" He laughs aloud.

"Two, on the dot. That's three times faster than any initiate I've ever trained." I felt my eyes widen.

"Two?" He nodded.

"Did I show-" He cut me off with a shake of his head.

"You were brave Tris I'm proud of you." I gave him a smile, still feeling feathers on my flesh.

"It gets easier" he told me. I looked at him quickly.

"I have to do that again?" I asked. He nodded.

"But your a natural." He strokes his thumb over my cheekbone. "It was hard for me watching you in there. Those birds hurting you-" He shuddered.

"Aren't I supposed to let the next person in?" I asked not because I wanted to go. I didn't I was nervous.

"It's only been three minutes." He whined I rolled my eyes and laughed kissing him softly.

"Talk to you later."

-(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -

My wrist stings from where Christina convinces me to get the Dauntless flames wrapped around it.

"I can't believe you got another tattoo" Will said shaking his head. I snort.

"Beaucuse I'm a stiff?" I asked will rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No, because your sensible" I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Tris!" I looked over to see Tobias with a flask of alcohol in his hand, the brightness of his face his slurred speech consider intoxication.

"Oh no" Al muttered. "Instructor alert" Will nudged my shoulder and without much of forcing let's came to my face as I looked at Tobias.

"How rare you Four?" I asked as politely s I could. He tipped the silver alcohol container into his lips.

"Drinking by the Chasm" He said winking at me. "Flirting with death" He leaned in to brush his lips against my ear.

"And hopefully you" I blushed hotly.

"Do me a favor Toby" I murmured looking up at him.

"Anything" He breathed, he looked at me with dark eyes. It was definitely the mist Dauntless look I've ever seen on him.

It made a pit in my stomach drop and warmth flood over me.

"Don't get to close to the Chasm" I nudged his shoulder and he smiled brightly.

"No problem see you tomorrow!" He waved a parting goodbye to me.

I turned back around to see Al, Christina and Will were staring back at me.

"What happened?" Al asked. I rolled my eyes as he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing" I lied, propping myself up by my elbows and waving to Tobias who waved back excitedly.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been two weeks since my first simulation. I've face killing my parents brother and Tobias, being trapped in a filling water glass box, the crows and drowning for the past two weeks.

Al screams at night, keeping me up as I truly try to rest my eyes. Drew doesn't sleep, he stares at the wall adjacent to him, his eyes hollow.

I feel as if something is wrong with me. I chew on my nails until their bitten to buds and bloody when I awake from my nightmares I do not feel broken as everyone else does. I do not feel damaged. And Somthing like guilt creeps through my stomach when I see fear in my friends eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, it was the day after we had our final practice simulation and still a week before the final test. Dauntless gave us time to prepare for the test.

There was no way to prepare for Somthing like that.

The list was up for the second stage I scowled.

"There's not supposed to be any cuts after the first stage." Or before the final ten come up.

"It isn't" Al said trying to get a look. "It's like a progress report supposedly" I nodded and bit my bottom lip pushing past the initiates in my way.

Tris

Peter

Will

Christina

Drew

Molly

Al

I'm first.

I smiled and looked at the board, my eyes shocked. I just about guaranteed myself a top spot in my faction.

"Nice Job Tris!" Will clapped my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Hell yeah" Christina hugged me.

"Good Job to you both" I said with a grin. Al looked at his shoes and I felt my throat close.

But I wasn't sad, someone had their hand on my throat.

"How'd you do it?" Peter hissed as he threw me against a wall, I sold tall and looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked he put his face as close to mine as it could.

"Howd you do it Stiff" He sneered. "Did you blow the instructor? Is that how your doing so good.

The way he said the act of something so intimate so flippant. And the way he referred to Tobias- although indirectly made my blood boil.

"Actually the Dauntless leaders make the ranks for all the stages" Tobias said walking in the room. Peter clenched his jaw and doesn't let go of my neck. I shoved my knee between his legs and he dropped like a stone.

"Slut" he screamed I rolled my eyes.

"That means your getting jelous of a slut" I snapped back nudging his rib with my heel. He cursed.

I pressed my hand to my spot at the top of the ranks. I belonged here, with Zeke and Shauna and Lynn and Marlene and Uriah.

And without a doubt I belonged where Tobias was. Even if it was Amity.

I let out a sigh and dragged a hand down my face before turning back to see Will and Christina kiss, sloppy for my taste interlocking me enough to recoil.

"Woah" I said Christina pulled back but Will lingered.

"Ohmigod Tris I have so much I forgot to tell you!" She squealed , I swallowed an eyebrow at her.

-_-_-_-_-_-PAGE BREAK-_-_-_-_-_-

Christina took me shopping for what felt like hours. She shopped for me, for Will for her. For cosmetics. Everything. I sighed and laid back on my bed. Peter looked sound sleep, curled under his blanket, his pillow with him. Probably tiring to hate me so much.

I felt bad for Al. Like he had come here like all of us to get a spot and failed, being ranked last twice was just about a sure kick out. I massaged my temples and felt my throat dry.

I was almost to comfortable to move.

I sighed and sat up before walking out of the door for the Tap water by the Training room. I pulled the knob on the dispenser and filled my cup to the brim.

I closed the knob and tipped the water back.

I felt a large hand wrap around my mouth and my eyes widened. I Thrashed against the restraints of of limbs.

"Keep her still" it was a nasally voice, Peter. I thrashed wildly as three pairs of hands tried to keep me down.

I focused on the hand holding my mouth. I had to find out something, anything. Otherwise I would go crazy.

It smelt like lemongrass and sage, the smell that surrounded Al' s bunk. I bit the hand hard and heard his yelp.

"Keep her quiet!" Peter snapped. I threw an elbow that hit him in the nose. Instead of reacting he snickered.

I listened intently as they carried me through the narrow halls. When I heard the familiar sound of screeching water and my face paled.

We were at the Chasm.

I thrashed around until a hand closed around my throat.

"Hey Stiff" Peter snarled pushing me against the railing. I felt my toes numb as his hands went under my shirt. They groped at my chest, at anything they could find. I screamed as loud as Edward had.

I will not die tonight.

"Awe your no fun" Peter cupped my checklist and squeezed me. I screamed incoherently.

"SHUT up" Drew snapped. I screamed again to prove a point.

Someone, anyone. Help me.

Peter flicked open his knife and trailed it down my arms I let out a strangled noise as Drews hands went from my throat and under my waistband. Peter cut my wrists. Drew smiled viciously as he went under my underwear.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. Everything was getting dark as Al did nothing but he'd me back from fighting. I will never forgive him.

"Bea?" Peter punched me in the gut as Drew stuck a finger inside of me. I felt dirty helpless. I screamed bloody murder, an animal wail.

"Help me" I said painfully. I heard a out and I was release. Someone grabbed Drew out and away from me. I kept chanting as black over took me. I heard the sound of flesh on boot and flesh on flesh. Someone saved me.

"I love you Tobias" I mumbled like a lull as I closed my eyes.

**Did that push T to far? Sorry anymore want be like that. But we'll... since the gang weren't so kind as they were here as we're in the book (sarcasm) I have a special fury in store for them from Tobias(Their not dead). And I'm sorry It was so short I'll update soon! Only a few charts left. Should I make a sequel? No? Maybe? Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**song **

**A MATCH INTO WATER- Pierce The Veil.**

**AND**

**If I'm James Dean your Audrey Hepburn- acoustic Sleeping with Sirens.**

**Tris** POV

I woke up slowly in a familiar room I couldn't quite place. I moved as slow as possible, my body was sore from what happened.

I heard water again, but it wasn't pulsing and doomful. It was a sink. I looked over to see Tobias was washing his hands. He had blood on his knuckles and it turned the color of the water pink. He dries his hands and I considered feigning sleep. Then our eyes met and I saw relief in his.

"Hey beautiful" He murmured taking a moment to grab a ice pack and press it to my stomach. My arms were numb. He had bandaged them while I slept.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as he ran a hand over my stomach. I shiver, despite the current situation.

"No one told you?" I asked, my throat was dry. Probably from strangling.

"Drew said some but I doubt he told me the whole story" I nodded slowly. I felt dirty, like I did about my Divergence. I felt like at any point Tobias would know where Drews hands were and he would look down at me in disgust.

"I went for water and Al" I choked on his name. "Covered my mouth while they dragged me to the Chasm. Al held me back as Peter" I touched my throat. "Strangled me and cut me, he punched me in the stomach." I couldn't meet his eyes as I lied down,ashamed. "And Drew he- touched me his fingers" I shrank back and Tobias looked at me, forcing my eyes to his.

"Touched you?" Every muscle in Tobias's body was tense as I shrank back.

"I'm going to kill him" Tobias snarled I recoiled.

"Your Not disgusted with me?" I asked my voice shaky as I trembled. Tobias held me to his chest as I cried.

"Go no Bea, you did nothing wrong. You were so strong did you know that? Most would be unconscious from the oxygen deprivation and blood loss" I began to cry.

"He didn't do anything Tobias" I cried into his shoulder. "He just stood there an watched as I was..." Tobias smoothed his large hands down my hair.

"I bruised all of them" he told me. "A few broken bones and cartilage damage. I wish I had done more" He held me to his chest.

"Thank you Tobias" I said holding him as he laid me on the bed. He kissed the bandages over what was sure to be scars.

"Your beautiful" He told me as he played down across from me as I yanked him back down on the bed. I couldn't let him that far away from m. His scent was safety, his warmth was secureness and his arms were a cage from the reality just outside my bed.

I awoke to a pair of warm arms caging me like I was Somthing of utter importance. I leaned my head against Tobias's chest and know he is what my dream are made of.

"Stay as long as you need" He murmured to me as he squeezed me tightly against his chest.

"Until my test" I muttered. He looked down at me.

"Later on today" He murmured. I nodded slowly and breathed his scent in. It was still an early morning.

"Thank you for saving me" I said, he opened his beautiful blue eyes to touch my cheek.

"I would save you any minute of any day at any time" He told me I nodded and smiled, my cheeks hurt.

"You didn't have to. What's that now? You saved my life twice- three times in a month." Tobias looked at me with such an intensity I thought I was going to explode.

"Your the only thing I need."He told me."Out of everything I've ever experienced you've helps me through it." He touched my cheek. "My worst fear was me hurt in you- turning into a mix between a cowardly victim like my mothe and a fucked up psychopath like my father. And you came along cloaked in grey with a fire in your eyes. I love you and I would kill anything that takes you away from me" He says the words thick with emotion. No tears well I his eyes and I see he is pouring his heart out to me.

"I love you- your cuts your past your curves the edges. I love all of it because your forever is all that I need" I said exactly how my heart was feeling.

"I love you." He crashed our lips together and he covered his body in mine, holding himself up by his arms.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Sir" It was Christina. I looked at Tobias who nodded at me and I threw a pillow to him as he laid on th floor. I made my arms, covered in white wrapping and my injuries show. I wanted intake it clear I was only here to sleep. Not do-what we were going. Tobias thew a blanket on the floor to make it look like he was sleeping there.

"Christina?" He asked, his voice drowsy.

"Do you know where Tris is? What happened to her? Is she okay?" Tobias sighed and let her into his room. She looked at me, I could feel her eyes on my bandages.

"Oh my God" I pretended to awake to her voice. I looked around the room before, with Tobias's help, Sat up.

"What happened?" She exclaimed coming to sit next to me. She cupped my face in her hands before looking down at my arms.

"Can I?" She asked Tobias shrugged.

"I need to rewrap them anyways" He told her. She nodded and unwrapped my farms, treats dripping on the blankets under her. I watched in silent horror as the gashes on my arms.

"Next time I catch them they won't be breathing" Tobias snapped I had cuts running down my wrists, some deep some shallow. All horrifying.

"Who did this to you?" Christina asked me. "Who did this to her?" She demanded as Tobias leaned against the wall.

"Peter, Drew" I took in a shaky breath. "And Al" She opened her mouth to say Somthing but instead just nodded.

"Thank you" She said looking at Four, who she knew as the cruel instructor, who in her eyes must be a hero. He certainly is in mine.

"Don't thank me until you see what they look like" Tobias muttered. She looked confused.

"Will you help me get to the cafeteria?" I asked. She nodded and looked at Tobias.

"I'll wait outside while you-" Tobias nodded and she hugged me softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you" She murmured I nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"I'll wait outside." I nodded Tobias came over to 're-bandage my wrists.

"I'm in love with you" I murmured as he did the last one.

"I'll always be in love with you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior" He kissed the bandaged.

"See you soon" He whispered.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I sat in between Christina and Uriah. Will sat across from Christina.

What Happened?" Uriah and Will asked together. I took in a ragged breath.

"Peter Drew and..." I blinked hard. "Al" Uriah took in a breath.

"Al?" Will asked shocked. Christina nodded.

"Three against one?"

"Three and a knife" I said pulling the bandage down brought to see the ripped skin.

"Who saved you?" Will asked shocked by the gash. I looked over Christina who nodded assurance.

"Four" Uriah let out a sigh, as if he was waiting to me say that.

"Where are they?" Will asked, starting to get mad. Then three boys limped in.

Calling them bruised is an understatement, calling them broken was a gross margin between what Tobias made the into.

Mangled. Each was bruised head to toe bruising, Al had a broken nose, a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. He had two black eyes, a split lip and swollen cheeks.

Drew is... worse. Not as bad as Peter but worse than Al. He has swollen lips and two broken legs. A casted back brace and a missing tooth.

Peter though. Peter was horrible, it made a sick churn of victory churn in my stomach. The infirmary casted both of his wrists, his legs and braced his neck. He had crutches, his nose was broken and his face was completely... bruised. Black and blue mixed with the color of his skin.

"Holy Shit" I looked over to Tobias who had a proud smile on his face. They deserved it and he gave it to them.

"I will never think about disrespecting Four again" Will muttered. I laughed.

"You wouldn't have dared to before" I said with a smile. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Very True"


	19. Chapter 19

"Very True" Uriah stated with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and Marlene covered his dark ones.

"Ready to face your deepest fears?" She whispered, Uriah turned bright red and leaned back to kiss under her chin. I felt a smile on my lips. People happy made me happy.

And the wake up from Tobias was certainly improving the terror that should be digging into my chest and to my stomach.

I caught Al staring at me, he looked as if he had been crying. But with every breath that he took I wanted to scream. He was nothing now, nothing but a coward.

"If any of them comes near you and I'll kill them" Zeke told me as he slid into the empty chair next to us. He was like my older brother, someone who looked after me. Someone who cared.

"Thank you Zeke" I murmured swallowing hard. He looked at me for a moment before glancing at Uriah.

"You know your mom was Dauntless right?" He asked I nodded, shocked at how he casual about it.

"Yes?" He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Your mom and my dad were siblings" I looked at him wide eyed as I compared US.

"But we look so different-"

"My dad was pale with grey eyes and brown hair, your mom was blonde. My mom has dark skin, hair and eyes." He explains. My eyes widen.

"So your my older cousin?" I asked with a surprised smile. He winked.

"Best older cousin you'll ever get." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"And you know about me and... Four right?" I murmured so no one around could hear. Zeke looked behind his shoulder at where Tobias was picking at his food engaging half heartedly into a conversation with a guy across from him.

"I wish I didn't he talks about you all the time, even before you transferred. Somthing about his best friend Bea and how she's so amazing it breaks his heart. It's quite annoying knowing every time I ask what he's thinking about I already know the answer.

I laughed as he scrunched his nose.

"Funny" I rolled my eyes.

"Good Luck today Tris. Who knows maybe you'll beat Four out in the least amount of fears." I giggled as he walked away. Four for Four fears, hurting me, claustrophobia, fear of heights and killing Somone perhaps.

I could read him like an open book- when he let me.

"All Initiates please report to the Fear Landscape Room"

I tapped my foot nervously as the Dauntless born went in to the landscape room. Marlene stood screaming and we watched her as she furiously batted at whatever was attacking her. I felt a lump in my throat widen as I took in a breath to calm myself. "Tris" I wiped my hands off on my pants and let out a shaky sigh. Eric hasn't been seen since the announcement of Four taking his place as leader.

It was better that way, after going under with only the familiar blue eyes of my...everything could calm me enough to keep a level head.

I needed a level head.

"Tris"He flicked at the bottle and sloshed the serum liquid around trying procrastinate before I faced the worst thing in my life.

"I'm ready" I murmured mostly to myself as he injected me in the throat.

"Be brave Tris" He whispered holding my face in his hands. I thought to the night before.

Al hasn't tried to talk to me since then. Good thing too- he's nothing but a coward. And although a selfless girl that lives inside of me feels bad for the pain he's in I can't bring myself to consciously feel anything but vile toward him.

"Sixty seconds" Toby murmured kissing me softly. My arms were still bandaged and his hands brushed over them lightly.

My body begins to feel heavy and I think back to the Chasm night. How I thought I was going to die, from impact or drowning or lack of blood-maybe even being beat to death. And yet Tobias was there. To save me, to set a match to the lack of future the three boys gave me.

And everything went black.

-_-_-_-_-_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK-_-_-_-_

I was who he crows again, the harsh feathers assaulted my face my hair, everything up for grabs. I took in a breath and grabbed a stick full of fire and swings it at the birds, the light and heat singed their beautiful onyx feathers and they flew off.

The scene changed and I was face to face with Peter. He dragged his hand down my ear, his other hand on a knife. Drew was in the background, Al was laughing.

My hands were tied and I was vulnerable, open. I looked around as they closed in on me. I did what was instinct and broke free so I could break the ropes tying me together.

Somthing dragged me underwater and a wave hit me hard and steady. I choked on the salt and splattered over my face. In my nose, eyes. I couldn't breath.

I relaxed and let myself sink to the bottom.

I was in a box. The clear liquid poured though a singe tub. Everyone looked at me with interest. I banged on the glass just hard enough for it not to shatter but to oil like I was fighting out. I sat stop, dry still as everyone watched water down me.

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring down at me. Eyes wide with soothing or, they move limply like zombies from the movies I'm not allowed to watch. They wanted to hurt me. I knew it. I swallowed roughly and hid in a closet, covering my ears to block the sounds of moaning out.

I stood up in a dark room. In front of me was Tobias. Not my mother or my father or my brother- not those in my last. Just Tobias.

My fear was killing my future.

"Shoot him" A voice hissed in my ear. I let out a small sound as he offered a strong smile.

"I'm sorry" I said looking away as I pulled the trigger.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK...

I came to reality and the lights came on. I took on a moment, doing nothing but sucking air.

"Good Job less than ten minutes Tris"Zeke congratulated me as he helped me up. Tobias disconnected the wires from his temples and looked at me with a small smile. I hadn't seen Tobias smile much at all within the past month. He always had to be serious.

And when we were alone nothing was ever lighthearted it was deep, Somthing digging into our chests. Now, as long as I got in, we could have lighthearted moments. Moments where we can scream until our throats hurt just to hear our voice.

Because as long as I make it into Dauntless I can do that. I can be brave.

**Truth or Dare next Chapter any ideas? Hope y'all liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_s_**Tris POV

. I scratched the back of my neck as I walked out of the landscape room. I was the last to go, I was greeted by Eric, he had a sneer carved into his features. His piercings gave little leighway to the scowl that seemed inevitable on him.

"What do you want?" I asked, he grabbed my arm tightly, so tightly it made my arm hurt.

"Your little boyfriend took my job- he destroyed my entire plans for Dauntless."I ripped my arm away from him and looked him in the eye.

"He has a good half foot on you- he's not small. And if your entire life is based on fear of others' s strength you will get nowhere" I saw several emotions play on his face before his eyes skirted my body.

"How did it feel to be completely helpless?" He asked with a hint of sadistic happiness in his voice. I froze.

"How did it feel to know your screams were nothing because people made you weak?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

He grabbed me by my throat now and knocked me into a wall.

"Beacuse when people are stronger than you you get hurt, you get killed. So I stay on top. When I'm not on top I get very much a angry man."

Tobias rounded a corner and looked at Eric, his eyes were... almost homicidal as he took in a breath.

"Eric" His voice was low, snarled with poison and harshness that sent a shiver down my back although I wasn't the one under his glare.

"Oh hello Four"Eric dropped me and and I bent on my hands and knees to catch my breath.

"I told you to keep a twenty feet radius."Tobias sneered grasping Eric's shirt and lifting him a good half foot off the ground.

"This doesn't look like twenty feet" Tobias shoved him away, making the man stumble before he fell onto his ass.

I looked up to see Tobias had extended a hand to me. I took it and spun into his chest.

"You alright Bea?" I nodded and he held me tightly.

"With you I am Tobias."

-_° PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE -_°

"Okay so I have this and this and this for you to wear. After the ceremony for who made it and those who didn't there's an after party so-" Christina shoved bags at me and I held them all, my fingers hurting.

"What if I didn't make it?" I asked, she laughed and looked me in the eyes.

"Tris your the bravest person I've ever met, I'll be thoroughly suprised if you don't rank first" I blushed at her compliment.

"Do you know what you want for Jobs?" I asked she shrugged.

"I think it'd be cool to work at the clothing stores or the infirmary." I nodded and smiled, it was so... Her.

"How about you?" She asked, I shrugged and readjusted my bags.

"I would like to Train initiates- but for a full job it would be a throw up between leader, faction ambassador and control room" I pursed my lips and nodded looking up at her.

"I wanna know who your crush is as soon as we become members" She told me with a smirk, a dark twinkle in her eyes.

"You'll be surprised" I muttered. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now will I?" I blushed and shrugged.

"I need to uh- go" I laughed as she brushed me off.

"To see your little boyfriend?" She teased, I blushed to my hairline as I scratched the back of my neck.

"He's not little" I whispered back.

Her howls of laughter followed me through the hallways.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I knocked on Tobias's door and leaned back on my heels trying hard not to drop the extra weight in my hands.

He answered with a towel surrounding his waist down. His top half was bare and it made my stomach clench with Somthing unfamiliar.

"Hey Tris" He let me in,, a blush in his face. I looked away as he slid on faded black jeans they were casual, but when you looked so good in Somthing why the he'll not wear it?

"Hey Tobias" He kissed me softly but I stepped into him and ran my hands into his hair, the darkness of it standing against my fingers.

"How as your landscape?" He asked running a hand from the tip of my cheekbone to the curve of my hip. I shivered and gave him a small smile.

"Didn't you see it?" I asked, I knew the leaders saw into our minds to see how they worked.

"Seeing it isn't like experiencing it." He murmured pulling my chest to his breath hot against my ear. This wasn't a boy in my arms, this wasn't some cocky inexperienced child.

"You were in it" I told him looking up to see the confused look in his eyes.

"Your scared of me?" He asked, I shook my had and looked at my hands.

"Your my future and I'm terrified that one day you'll be gone and it will be my fault" I looked up to see his eyes were darkened.

"I have the exact same fear about you" He took in a shaky breath. "We could go- in my landscape if you want." I put my hand on his chest.

"You'd let me see that?" I asked, he nodded and ran a hand down my side.

"Absolutely"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-(-(-(-_-_-_°¢¢¢-_-_-_-Tobias Eaton Is AMAZING-_-

He injected his neck and brushed my hair away from my neck. This room seemed to familiar, to dark. It held fear in the worst ways.

"Fear of heights" I murmured as he swallowed roughly. I leaned over the edge of the railing and he took my hand in his.

"We just have to jump right?" I asked, he nodded and I gave him a smile as we catapulted ourselves over the railing.

"Absolutely right" He murmured as we hit the ground. I helped him off as we stood I looked around just as a wall crashed into us. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Claustrophobia" He choked out I looked around and nodded.

"So we have to bend down-make it worse so it gets better" I hated small spaces almost as much as Tobias. They made me flash to the closet when Tobias would scream into his fist as not to alarm me while I cleaned the lashes on his back. I hated Marcus, I hated everything he had to go through.

"This is worse" Tobias breathed as the walls sunk in to us a bit closer. I nodded and snaked an arm around his waist, he held me tightly.

"If we weren't in a fucking closet I would like this" I murmured into his ear.

"It's hot when you swear" he murmured back. I flushed hotly and he laughed. The box broke and we stood together. I looked to see me strapped to a chair. My eyes are wide, my cheeks torn by tears.

"What?" I asked, Tobias loaded the gun next to me.

"I have a fear of not being in control. My ability to kill those close to me" I nodded and he shot. My head flew back and he dropped , his hands shook as he looked down at them. I wanted to comfort him but my arms were still wrapped tightly.

"Abnegation" I hissed as we showed up in his house. I saw a... disgusting sight. There I was again naked and curled into a ball of my blood. I had lacerations on my back and legs.

Marcus stood out from the shadows as he brought the belt down again

Tobias screamed next to me.

I looked over to him and saw He saw for just a moment.

It a mirror, one like the Aptitude tests. From his stand he was looking into a mirror, of himself. Of his future, he had his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Tobias" I grabbed his hand and looked him in his eyes.

"I'm get here you are right here. You are amazing and brave and kind nd selfless and smart and honest-" The lights dimmed and we were back to the empty room.

Tobias looked down at me and right now the extent of the love Tobias has for me crashed down on me. He loved me enough to be afraid to hurt me, afraid to become Somthing that would hurt me.

He looked down at me and brought his knuckles to my cheekbone. His eyes burned with such an intensity it made my heart swell.

His shoulders sized up and he leaned in to kiss me.

This wasn't like our other kisses, it had no building up, it had no sweetness. It was passionate, it was...

He picked me up by my thighs and kicked the door open before stumbling down the hall to his apartment. I broke away from his mouth long enough to grab his keys out of his back pocket and sliding it into the door.

He went to the back of my neck and left a hot trail of openmouthed kisses down the back of my neck.

I fumbled until the lock clicked open. Tobias picked me up from behind and kicked the door shut. I giggled and turned to look into his eyes. He smiled successively as I pushed him on the bed. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

And e were interrupted by the door

**Hey everyone so I'm thinking about writing another fanfiction. I've been reading a lot of other books and trying to cure myself of Allegiant but I always seem to read fight club stories. So I might write a fanfiction modern day where Tris's parents die and Caleb gets sent to the Fathers sister, Jeanine Matthews, while Tris wishes to go with her Aunt Tori and Uncle Bud. **

** Little does she know that her Aunt and Uncle, the sweet people that all but worship her own the city's largest underground club called Dauntless. There she finds is a good amount of alcohol, dancing and illegal fighting.**

**This will be based in Detroit, Michigan Beacuse I am definitely a Detroit girl and things pretty rough around here. I have no doubt that there is a few clubs, not that I've been to any. Would anyone read it? What should I name it? Review pretty please! **


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV

I sat up on Tobias's hips as the knock came again. "Four?" It was Al, goddamn."I want to ask you a question"

Tobias snarled and groaned. "One minute initiate" He grumbled grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me slowly. I smiled at his try to keep my mind from skinning the boy behind his door from head to toe.

"Lay here and pretend to be sleeping, so he can't see your face" Tobias told me. I nodded, if I laid away from the door Al would assume I was someone else.

"You better have a great fucking explanation" Tobias said in a deep husky voice as he opened the door. It wasn't for another hour that the Reveal Ceremony came to view. "It was about Tris, Peter said that he would help me in the final teat, and she was doing so well. I thought,,," he trails off and I heard Tobias take in a breath.

"You sick fucking bastards touched her, cut her and hit her. What the hell do you want from me?" He asked, Al caught sight of me, well the back of my head. I was mostly under the sheets. It looked like I was naked.

"Oh you really are busy" He murmured. It pissed me off, and derived me slightly. It was obvious that Tobias was beautiful, but the thought of him with anyone else made me sick- no matter how possessive that sounded. He was my best friend, and now he's more than that. He's my... My everything.

"Don't go near Tris or I'll beat the shit out of you. She's Dauntless and your a coward. I'll be surprised if you even make it into Dauntless" Four snapped. Al let out a sigh. "I need to get her alone, make her understand, she's mine. She just doesn't know it yet. Can you help me?" He let out a breath. "She trusts you the most and you beat me up so-" I heard Four grab Las throat.

"Come near her and you'll have far more than just a Dauntless Prodigy on your ads. She has family here that would kill you and make it look like an accident" Al nodded and scampered off.

Tobias slammed the door shut and glared at it before turning to me. My lips were swollen from our make out session and I had sat up on my knees on the bed. Tobias looked at me carefully before smiling wickedly.

He tackled me onto the bed and held himself over me on his elbows, his body was moving in response to my own as I slipped my tounge in his mouth, he moaned and the small sound set Somthing down my spine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and brought my hips against his.

I broke from him for air and he went to my neck, sucking softly on the tender skin there. He hoisted my body farther up the bed as he bit my bottom lip and tugged, I moaned and flipped us over.

The arm on his clock screamed at us and I sighed dragging myself up.

"You excited?" He asked. I let out a shaky breath. My heart was beating so loudly it made my chest hurt. I was surprised that Tobias couldn't hear it.

I struggled for a moment, groping for the right word to describe the glitters in my stomach, they are unlike those when I see Tobias, I'm not excited as much as...

"Nervous" I blew out a breath and he nodded. His hair was dark and cut so the buzz on top of his head was nearly black. He looked like soldier, and even was rigid like one. He was a true Dauntless, how it was supposed to be before the manifesto was strayed from.

I hoped one day I could Be Brave like him.

"You shouldn't be, you'll be great." He kissed my forehead, which even compared to our session earlier left me breathless.

Intimacy came in several forms, there was the way that only few people, like Tobias and I knew about, the small touches that could completely fix a situation.

"Thank you, I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't save me" I was still mad that I needed someone to save me. But as long as Tobias was the only one saving me I had no complaints.

We got to the cafeteria and I watched Tobias take the makeshift podium. He cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"As a Dauntless you believe in standing up for those weaker then you, to shout for those who can only whisper. That justice is hard fought for. Cowards do not belong here. And today we would like to introduce out newest members." Everyone screamed, I believed in everything he said.

And it only made it better that the man I was in love with was saying it.

Suddenly on the screen behind him a top ten list projected.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Peter

Marlene

Will

Christina

Rita

Damon

Al

I grabbed my mouth with the hands Tobias held not even twenty minutes earlier. I smiled brightly. Al was here but Molly and Drew were gone.

I had people who looked after me and I looked after people, and despite it all I had the single most important thing in my life. And he believed in me.

I let out a scream of joy that was followed by my compound screaming and shouting. Will and Christina kiss a bit to sloppily for my taste, but their happy.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"You think a hug would give away to much?" He asked. If I didn't know him so well I might have felt the need to prove Somthing to someone by kissing him. Now I just needed him near me.

I wrapped my arms around him and he turned me around.

"You made it Tris, you made it." He whisper shouted in my mouth. I smiled and made a noise in the back of my throat.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He kissed me softly, then harder as I glided my tounge across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting my tounge wrestle with bis.

I ran my hand up his back and gripped his neck, moaning as he grabbed my ass through my pockets and lifted me up.

"Woah" Christina squealed excitedly behind us. I broke awAy from Tobias who opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We turned to face Christina, Will and... Al. He wasn't seen by Uriah or Zeke yet. I'm scared for him when they catch sight of him. He ranked tenth, he made it... barely.

"You and Four?" Will asked, Christina gave him a twenty and sighed.

"Dammit" I heard Four chuckle into my hair.

"No, you can't be with her... She's mine! She's mine not yours!" Al was screaming now. Zeke looked from my bandaged arms and at Als broken face.

"You motherfucker" Zeke lunged at Al.

"That's my little cousin. You hurt my little cousin you goddamn pansy, you don't deserve to breAth!" He punched him in the nose and I stood, shocked that Zeke would hurt someone for me.

Al fainted and Zeke pushed himself off of him, disgusted.

"AFTER INITIATION PARTY AT APARTMENT 77!" Uriah screamed. I smiled and looked up at Tobias.

"Your getting ready with me!" Christina screamed dragging me awAy I smiled at Tobias who winked at me.

My life was perfect right now.

After two hours of flicking and prodding me, including a round of questioning by Christina I was deemed ready by her.

She turned me to the mirror and I caught my breath.

I was hot.

"Four won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She squealed adjusting my dress. She packed me in a silk pink and black lacy dress with spaghetti string sleeves, it was tight fitting and matched my fair skin. My hair was starlight pale and straightened.

She put me in tight black tinted leggings, a black and pink garter was high on my thigh. I don't know if I liked it, but it looked good on me.

"Lets go!" She sang out, at least she spared me by putting me in flats.

"Okay?" My voice came out high. She dragged me to the party where I grabbed a Erudite soda and tipped it back.

"Tris?" A bunch of people, mostly guys stared at me.

"Hey Tris you gotta bae tonight?" A dauntless born asked I looked around to see no one familiar.

"I'll be your boytoy" Another guy shouted throwing am arm around me.

"I have a boyfriend" I said in a small voice. A guy laughed in my ear, he was drunk and the alcohol clung to his breath.

"He doesn't have to know" the other guys said.

"There's literally one guy I'm the compound that I would be scared of taking his girlfriend" The Dauntless born muttered

I blushed.

"Is his name- Four!" I shouted Fours name, he was laughing with a bunch of members, it made me happy to see him happy.

"Yeah- but as long as your not dating him I can put my hands all over you tonight." I made a guttural noise and Tobias turned around and locked eyes with me.

"Well you might want to get your hands off me" I murmured as he touched my flat stomach. Tobias is her the flask of Alchohol in his hands to Zeke who turned around and looked at us. It was hard to tell which of the two were more murderous.

"Hey Four, Zeke- we found a pretty one" The guy kissed my cheek and I jerked back.

"You have three seconds to tale your hands off my girlfriend before I rip them off" Tobias said in a deep, almost unbearable voice. The guy ran away and I rubbed my cheek with the heel of my hand.

"Thanks FOUR thanks Zeke" I smiled as Shauna looped her fingers into Zekes Jean loopholes. I looked over to see Tobias staring at me.

"Your making me feel like a pervert" he told me, his eyes running along my figure in a way that made my stomach clench hard.

"Is that so?" I asked my voice was lower than it was before. He gulped, his Adams Apple bobbed as he crossed his arms, the muscles on his biceps became more defined. I bit my lip roughly.

"Oh God Tris, one second your the most comforting, loving person I know and then you go around looking like this and making me feel... like this" His voice gets husky as I take step closer to him.

"Like what?" I ask innocently.

"Like a hormonal male, like your body is something I have any right to touch" He blushes in a way that makes me smile.

I close the space between us and grab his large calloused hands in my small rough ones. I love the way our hands fit, it reminds me that we aren't soft, we aren't perfect or ideal.

But we're together, through thick and thin. I'm his, utterly absolutely hopelessly.

"You shouldn't feel that way" I told him stretching our hands out, He leans his forehead to mine and I nuzzle his nose.

I take his hand and rest it on my stomach, the other on the small of my back. His eyelashes brush my skin and I shiver.

"Cause I'm all yours" this moment is so intimate, even in a room full of people. I love him and he loves me. It's just us...

And then there's Uriah...

"EVERYONE THAT I DON'T KNOW OR CARE TO KNOW NEEDS TO HELP THEMSELVES THE HELL OUT!" I sighed and Tobias chuckled.

"Next time we should be alone" I muttered as he kissed me softly. I sighed and let him wrap an arm around my waist, I love the way his arms felt around my waist.

**I wanted to do Truth or Dare this chapter but only one reviewer gave me ideas ._. Please help me out guys! This stories closing up soon and I think I'm doing a sequel where it's basically a no war story but Tobias and Tris are more sure of each other than anyone else, they trust each other and they truly are each other's family.**

**It or may not be M rated I have a sexy imagination that T might allow, even though I didn't know what sex was until last year... well I mean I always knew but... I didn't actually get the dirty details... **

**OC submission for ambassador workers,of all factions someone who may be hated later on in the sequel and transfers and Dauntless born, no Abnegation or Amity please! **

**Please follow me on instagram ICantSeeYourStar :):):):):):):) **

** -Nita **


	22. Chapter 22

"What are we playing?" I asked Christina as Tobias let me sit on the recliner, he sat on the ground by my feet. Christina cleared her throat harshly.

"We have a truth or dare virgin over here" She shouted, I looked around at the people here. It was Me, Tobias, Christina,Will, Al- who glanced at Tobias and I through slit eyes., Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Shauna.

Dauntless cleaned up fairly well for the party that just went on. The cups on the ground were picked up by those who already left with a rush, probably to get hammered in the Pit.

I blushed and looked down I saw Tobias's lips twitch as he fought to become the cold FOUR, to bad that never worked around me.

"Truth or Dare, you have to answer a question or do a dare if you refuse you take of clothing" I understand the lace Christina shoved me into. I don't know if I would ever be comfortable just wearing them though.

"Get it?" Zeke asked I nodded curtly. "Got it? Good." Hey looked around and pressed his lips together.

"Uriah I dare you too-"

"I didn't get to chose!" Uriah cries out Zeke rolls his dark eyes and quirks an eyebrow at his younger brother. I fight a smile.

"Were you going to choose Truth?" Uriah pulls the back of his wrist to his fore head and groans while he pretends to fall onto his back. I giggled which has Tobias smiling completely.

"You have to strip and streak my brother" I clapped my hand over my mouth as Uriah stands dramatically.

"This is pretty much a plus for everyone watching. We've been pretty low on eye candy in the Pit lately" Marlene laughs and he blushes.

We followed him to the Pit where Tobias clapped his large hands over my eyes so I don't see Uriah as he screams and runs around stark naked. His fingers are cold and smell like metal, I blush against his hand.

"Is it done?" I murmured. Tobias laughs against my ear, the sound makes me shiver. "Almost" He gives. I nod and rock back on y heels, seeing nothing given to the bliss of darkness by my Tobias's hand- protecting my innocent eyes.

"It's done" He says I smile and he peels his late hands back to uncover my eyes.

"You guys are so cute!" Shauna squeals as Tobias walks in step with me, I don't think it's Somthing we even do on purpose, our muscles are just trained to fall in line with each other.

"Isn't it weird that he's older than you?" Christina asks I look at Tobias who never ceases to bring a sparkle to my eyes. I swallow and cough- I haven't had any water to drink since yesterday morning.

"You okay Bea?" Tobias asked. I coughed and he sighed steering himself over slightly to grab a fresh water bottle straight out of a bulky man's hand and hands it to me.

The guy glares to see who took his water, when his eyes catch Four he groans and rolls his eyes. I crack it open and tip it back.

"That wasn't very nice" I teased as my throat stops winks and he laughed.

"Your Not very nice either" He reminds me. It's my turn to giggle. Like an Amity...

"I can be nice" I defend, we have fallen back from the group from Tobias's take and walk incident, Uriah put his shirt on backward.

"Now can you?" Tobias challenged I scoffed pretending to be hurt.

"Yes" He smiled slightly.

"What?" He raised both eyebrows, I twisted my nose to pretend to think of Somthing even though there was no end to good things about him.

"Your amazing, good looking and brave and passionate" I thought of more words before Tobias scooped me up and kissed me.

"They are SO cute why can't you be like that?" A girl snapped to her boyfriend who glances over to us with tired eyes, he scrunched his dark nose at us with a moan.

"It's Four and Six, their bound to be the cute couple" Her friend tries to console her. Four and Six? I like it.

"Hmm... Six, I like it" He breathes in my ear.

"Your saying that cause your sore he turned you down twice" The girl hissed I blushed and Tobias rolled his eyes. It was no secret that Tobias was good looking- and a leader. And now it was obvious that we were a couple.

We found our way back to Uriahs apartment to find Christina in Wills clothes and Will in Christinas.

I sat in my spot again and Tobias in his. Al glared at us.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" I snapped he looked down.

No answer to that you physco? He just pursed his fat lips. I want to punch him, to hurt him. But the broken bones already show that I have people who would hurt for me- even someone who would kill for me.

"Tris" Christina asked I looked over to her from my daydream about Tobias, I can't keep my mind off him for very long at all.

"Dare" I said confidently, If I chose truth I was a pansy. And that would make everyone ranked under me look bad.

"You have to give a lap dance to Four" She said with a small smile. I blushed, I heard Shauna explain what a lap dance was and blushed hotter.

"In the Erudite compound" Will added I blinked twice and blushed, the only faction outside of Abnegation that had a problem with public PDA was ERudite. At home it was fine but affection outside was illogical and distracting.

But it wasn't worth taking my shirt off.

"Four?" I asked, Al groaned and I shot a glare at him.

"Why is he even here?" Uriah snapped, we all shrugged and Al looked down at his large feet.

"Go away" Shauna pronounced like she was taking to a toddler. Al looked like he was going to cry and hobbled out of the door.

"C'mon Tris" Tobias grabbed my hand and I helped him up. Marlene watched us with a smile on her face.

"Anyone coming?" I asked. Everyone got up and Zeke and Uriah groaned.

"Do we have to watch the scariest guy in the Compound Mack on our baby cousin?" Uriah whined. Marlene whispered Somthing in his ear and he shut up.

We ran to the train and hopped on. I looked over to Tobias.

"Well this is certainly out of Bea's comfort zone." He whispered holding my waist. I muzzled his neck and felt him shiver.

"Off" I stood and hopped off looking around. I was closer to my brother right now then I had been in a month. Somehow though it felt longer then that.

"Here" Will led us to a park and Four Sat on a bench resting his arms on the back.

"I have music!" Shauna squeals taking out the glass tablet in her leather bag. She types Somthing in and a heavy bass disrupts the silence in the Compound I bit my lip. (SONG IS RUN THIS TOWN BY JAY Z AND RIHANNA)

I walked around Four biting my lip and tugging my feet on the gravel before standing behind him and leaning close to his head and pushing my hands down his chest lingering just above his belt buckle before nipping his ear playfully.

For some reason he seemed to have a hard time breathing.

I walked around and sat on my knees pushing his legs open and making my hands move from his knees to his thighs to his biceps. I bit my lip and moved my small body in the space between his legs to his stomach. I sat on him and ran my hands up his thighs pushing my free hand through my long hair.

The beat slowed as a guy rapped about his life. I moved my bottom across his hips and turned around swinging my leg over his head to straddle his hips like I would do to wake him from a nightmare.

For some reason Toby's eyes were really dark.

I looked at his chest as I ran my hands down it, then up again. I moved my hips to the beat and moved his chin to mine, tugging his bottom lip between my teeth, the skin was soft and he growled at the pressure.

I moved back and moved my palms across my legs looping a finger slightly under his belt and moved my head to his neck, kissing up his throat to his mouth where he crashed our lips together. I massaged his tounge with mine.

The song ended and I heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"Dauntless shenanigans" A familiar voice scoffed. I looked at Tobias wide eyed as I slid off his lap to glance over my shoulder to see.

Caleb.

"Beatrice?" He said shocked, I blushed fiercely.

"It's Tris" I said with wide eyes.

"Whose that?" He snapped looking at Tobias who shook his head to get rid of a thought. He blinked a few times and for some reason his pants looked tighter.

Weird...

"Four" Tobias said, his voice was deeper than I've ever heard it.

"What the hell Tris? This guy's at least twenty five and your grinding on him like he's your partner"

"Eighteen" I blurted out with a blush. He looked confused.

"Not twenty five, eighteen and he is my boyfriend..." Caleb hesitated and blinked a few times, taking the information like an Erudite should.

"Why my sister?" He asked Tobias behind me.

"She's not your anything" Tobias stood wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why B-Tris?" Caleb said, knowing he wouldn't win a fight against someone bigger than him.

"She's a badass, beautiful, brave... we could be here for weeks." Caleb looked at me and walked away slowly.

"I don't know who your talking about" He said. "But my sister is hardly brave, she's a coward that only transferred, leaving our parents alone because she wasn't smart enough to be selfless." He looked me over in disgust.

"I known how to kill you in ten ways with my thumb... You better scoot" I told him, he scoffed but walked off.

I glared where he stood for a moment before a round of applause went up.

"Damn Tris I diddnt know you could work like thAt" Shauna said wiggling her eyebrows, I blushed and tucked my head into Tobias's shoulder.

We got back to Dauntless and sat in a semi circle in Uriahs apartment.

"ZEKE" I shouted he turned to brand GAVE me a wicked grin.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled slowly.

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with..."I smiled slightly "Four" Tobias made a noise in the back of his throat and I laughed as they pours the shots.

"Your carrying me home tonight" Tobias told me. I winked at him and Uriah took it upon himself to tale the next turn.

"Will truth or dare?" Will weighed his options.

"Truth" Uriah screamed Somthing about pansy and cake and sighed.

"How many times have you and Chrissy done the..." Will blushed to his ears and I saw Zeke and Tobias pass out at the same time.

"That brings an end to that" I muttered standing up.

Darnet" Will wipes his forehead jokingly and I roll my eyes, I didn't want to know.."

I helped Tobias up and he moaned. I sighed and gripped his weight tightly. Together we had walked, half stumbled to his room.

I laid him down on the bed and went to search for painkillers... aaannnnddd there's none.

I kissed his forehead and set off to the infirmary. I traveled through the narrow halls and turned as soon as someone grabbed my arm.

**Sorry that's a cliffhanger, but I'm working on the next one. I NEED OC SUBMISSIONS pease!... I need transfers ( No Abnegation or Amity), Dauntless born, a few members for ambassadors, a girl who may or may not be hated etc... So yeah! I wrote out me of the sequel- review or PM me I love it so much! **

**-Nita **


	23. Chapter 23

A hand wrapped around my arm. I pulled at it and followed the thick arm to see

Max.

He offers me a small smile. "I need to ask a favor" He murmured I wet my lips and looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice was deep and he looked at his feet.

"My wife and I are going on a vacation to Amity for a few weeks and I was wondering if you could take Serenity for us. Since Four is getting a leader apartment there would be more room-" I grabbed the painkillers off the shelf.

"I would love to help but-" I slipped two of the painkillers in my hand. "I don't even know if Four will let me move in. Otherwise I'd take her in an instant" Max gave me a smile.

"Were leaving next week let me know if anything changes"

I got back to the room and Tobias was awake, and drunk as he'll. I set out the water and the pills before sitting across from him.

"Hello pretty lady" He slurred. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"You know whose really beautiful?" He asked with a childish enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Who?" I asked with a sigh he sits up in the bed.

"My Beatrice" He smiles brightly. "When she's caring for me and being everything a parent, a sister and a best friend should be I call her Bea, cause she reminds me of a humbled bee, hard at work to pick up slack" He smiled brightly and I lean back, blushing.

"And when I call her Tris I see the bravest girl in the world. She's strong and stubborn and smart- which makes her sexy." He smiles gain writhing in the sheets.

"But then I'm mad at myself Beacuse she acts like Bea again and I'm thinking about her body, she's so much more than that!" He lies back down and I blush hotly.

"Well she's nothing compared to my boyfriend Tobias" I piped up, wondering if he'll even remember this conversation in the morning.

"I'm Tobias" He frowned, his dark eyes are confused with drunkenness. I giggle lightly.

"See Tobias is strong mentally and physically" I sigh. "He's Four to everyone around him, they see someone fearless, someone emotionless and therefore strong"

"I'm Four" Tobias says again, confused.

"But what they don't understand is that his emotions- when he lets people see them are beyond strength they make him perfect." Tobias leans his head to the side.

"And it hurts to think he might not realize that"

Tobias points to himself then looks at me.

"I'm Tris" I told him with a small smile. Tobias had three parts, Toby- for me and me only. Four- for everyone except me. And Tobias, who he really was. Not small not emotionless, but perfection.

And it was his choice to give that part of himself to me.

Tobias reaches across the bed to kiss me, his lips taste like alcohol but I'm to dizzy on them to give a damn. His scent is intoxicating, the poison on his mouth just sets me off.

I pull for air and he goes to my neck, to my throat. I arch into his touch and he pushes himself against me. His mouth may leave marks but I. Honestly. Don't. Care.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE

I lay on Tobias's chest when we wake up. He slides me off and runs to the bathroom. I roll over as he rods his body of the alcohol in his system.

I pull the covers to my chin and fall asleep. Tobias wakes me gently and he smells good, like cologne and soap. I smile and t ok over to face him.

His face drops.

"What?" I asked, his hands brush over my throat, trembling as he does so. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who hurt you?" He asked. My hands flew to cover my throat, my eyes wide.

"Wat?" I asked again standing up so I can go to the bathroom. I stand on my tip toes folio in the mirror.

Hickeys line the bass of my throat. I laugh and bounce back down from my toes and going back to his bed.

H leans up on his elbows, face twisted in worry and dread.

"Who?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You did" I said he looked at me in shock before looking down at his hands which trembled.I connected the dots and shook my head.

"With your mouth, you got drunk, we had a heart to heart talk and you gave me a... few hickeys." He let out a relieved sigh and sat back touching my neck

"Did it hurt?" He asked I looked over at him. I straddled his waist and bowed my head to press an open mouth kiss on the side of his neck. He moans and I grind my hip into his, sucking the flesh there.

I pulls back to see a mouth sized hickey against his olive skin.

"Did that hurt?" I asked, he moaned and I bit his bottom gently and tugged.

"No that didn't hurt Tris you could hat whenever you want"He states like a robot. I rolled my eyes and rolled off of him, I stretched out my neck and sighed.

"Max wanted me to ask... you somthing" I coughed awkwardly, it was first instinct to tell him whatever I knew and it came out before I knew what I was saying.

"Hmm" He asked. I wet my lips and turned over.

"He asked if you- uh we could watch his daughter for a few weeks..." I felt my shoulders rise before I dropped them. He pursed his lips and I bit my bottom lip. "It was weird though- he didnt even ask if we lived together" Tobias raised an eyebrow and glanced over at me.

"Are you doubting me Bea?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and leaned into him.

"I would never" I stretched my neck to the side.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked with a laugh- easing over one of the few awkward silences we've ever had.

"Are you doubting me?" I retorted, he snorted and I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I could take her days before the control room starts if you could take her nights, she seems like a fairly easy baby" He told me, working out everything like a computer, I thought Erudite was my faction... then again tobias has always been intelligent.

"It sounds like we're parents" I giggled and ran a hand over his smooth cheek, he smelt like somthing heavy, sweet and distinctly male. like saftey, like home. Beacuse anywhere with Tobias is home.

"I do plan on keeping you around for awhile" He cracked winking at me. I snorted and rolled off the bed.

"Well Id sure hope so"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Last chapter :( but... I'm working on the sequel, I would like to apologize for the first few chapters and the grammatical errors in them. I would love to thank all of my followers, reviewers and favorite(ers?) So so much! I'm going to make the sequel more uniformed, and update my profile and get a schedule to update so it's not at odd times when I just finish the chapter... On with the story! Thank y'all so much for the OC SUBMISSIONS! I don't think that I'll have any Divergent so it shows how rare they are... but I'm using all of them! Thank y'all! On with the chapter...**

I bumped up Serenity in my arms, she wasn't very heavy even for a two year old. We've had her for two weeks, Marcus and Seneca are coming home tomorrow morning, Serenity was a great baby, she was always upbeat and I loved it, Tobias did too.

"Hey Bea" He whispered into my hair, his voice deep and drawing me from my trance. I smiled at him brightly.

"How was the meeting?" I asked looking over the packet I got for Factions Ambassador, Serenity whispered and I handed her a cup with dark chocolate milk inside. She sucked away at it viciously, her green eyes wide as she giggled.

"We talked Somthing over." I looked at him and saw he was grinning like an idiot. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Instead of one government were deciding to make one big one with every leader from each Faction." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. That meant fairness, I had thought about asking him that possibility before but it seemed to work out nicely.

"Somthing else" He dripped down to the seat, I glanced over at him.

"For Abnegation to cooperate we made a deal that hunting Divergents are illegal, different things are coming up Bea! It's like I'm making a difference-" I cut him off with a kiss.

Serenity slammed her bottle down before the sweetness of his lips could intoxicate me.

"You will always make a difference Tobias. Never forget that" He smiled and I picked up Serenity, she clung to my shirt and I sighed.

"I sweep wif you twonite" She said firmly through a yawn. I looked over at Tobias who smiled at us both.

I packed Serenity between us and she snuggled her head between our chests. I pat her hair and look over at Tobias.

"I don't know about kids" I murmured "but it's nice renting one" He chuckled and kissed my head. We fell asleep like that.

I dropped Serenity off in the morning before walking down to the bottom of the Chasm, starts tomorrow and I train initiates with Tobias in eleven months.

I forgot how much I missed loving him in daylight with eyes watching until he kissed me the day of the rankings. The small part of me that was still Abnegation scolded myself for thinking that but it was true.

But the thought of not having to hide for him was utterly attractive. We've always had to hide, in Abnegation for the elders and here Beacuse I had to make it through initiation.

Now, well we're in the tattoos parlor, Toris finishing up my tattoo, it's a 6 while Montana 4. I've always loved Tobias and it felt important to have it inked into me forever.

I touched my thumb to my wrist and glanced up at Tobias. His face was calm, neutral not hinting at pain. Tori wrapped his arm and he smiled at her handing her money.

"You ready?" I asked he kissed me on the forehead. I won't ever get used to him I decided, considering I haven't already.

"Of course I am." I smiled slightly and waved to Tori who winked at me before turning around and looking forward.

The Pit was alive and I caught a few whispers of Jealous Girls, Jelous Guys (I can't imagine why) and whispers of our names.

Alone we are Tris and Tobias, in Dauntless, were Four and Six.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK BREAK PAGE PAGE BREAK BREAK PAGE PAGE BREAK BREA

I signed my name as the factions ambassador while Tobias was in the Dauntless leader room. The lady at the desk smiled at me and handed me keys, which I turned down. It would be selfish to take an apartment while I'm living at Tobias's.

"Have a nice day!" I called as I walked out the door. I signed up to be a trainer, but it was possible they may choose someone whose been here longer.

I walked into Tobias's room and flopped down on the bed, my face buried into his pillow as I breathed his scent in.

FOUR POV

I stretched out my arms and neck, sitting in a chair for hours on end was no stranger to me but the soreness of the lack of movement still annoyed me.

My apartment was dark and Tris's combat boots were thrown off her feet were small and looked comical next to my boots. I sighed and took them off, yanking the jacket I had to wear to show my Dauntless Leadership off and throwing it in the basket. I walked over to see Tris lying face down on the bed.

Her golden hair was splayed around the pillow and her face was hidden, I hated that. I've been without her face for two years, two years to long. Far to long.

I sat down next to her on the bed, glad that in next to a week we'd have a bigger apartment. Max gave me a more than generous pay raise for the weeks of looking after his daughter, she was almost exactly like Tris at that age from the way Mrs. Prior would describe her.

Tris groaned and turned over, her face flushed from the time she spent turned over. I raised an eyebrow at her as she reached out to touch my face.

"Hey Tobias" She murmured dragging her eyelids open to reveal her sapphire bright eyes to me. I smiled and laid down next to her. She curled against my chest and I felt my heartbeat pick up. I would never get used to this.

When I met Tris I was meek, weak and essentially a coward. She ignored all signs to disgust herself to me. (SHE IS LOVE BY PARACHUTE AHH) and even after one of the darkest days of my life she made it worth living. And still she doesnt leave my side. She is love.

When I left Abnegation I left her behind closer to my father than I would prefer. But she waited to come for me. And she was amazing, everything she did was amazing. She was the first girl transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. I was the first boy.

Together we ignored the future we were supposed to follow. To forget ourselves, to keep our head down to swallow the food they gave us. to swallow the entire life they gave us. But we diddnt.

We threw A Match To The future They Gave Us.

**Since everyone liked Fours POV I decided to end with it. Its mushy I know but we all loved it right? Any ideas in the sequel? REVIEW! Love you guys I cant believe this is done!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I REDID CHAPTERS 3-6 so there are less grammatical errors! Check out the sequel BURN IT DOWN and review to give me ideas please? :D**


End file.
